Una Relacion sin Nombre
by Riosaku
Summary: Ranma y Akane tienen algo, pero no saben lo que es, que tipo de relacion sera?
1. Capitulo uno

_Nota: Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi_

_**"Una Relación Sin Nombre"**_

Era de noche, en el Dojo Tendo casi todos sus ocupantes dormían, a excepción de dos jóvenes que aprovechaban la tranquilidad de la noche para encontrarse, asegurándose de que nadie los descubriera.

Ante la presencia de otros no son mas que dos jóvenes comprometidos a la fuerza que pelean sin cesar..., en la soledad, dos amantes apasionados que disfrutan cada momento juntos al máximo, olvidándose de todos y de todo...

**PRIMER CAPITULO**

Durante el dia en el Dojo Tendo

- ¡¡¡¡Ranma ven aqui!!!! ¡¡¡¡ Pervertido!!!!- Gritaba enojada una joven de cortos cabellos, mientras intentaba alcanzarlo con mazo en mano.

- NIAAAAAAA- Se burlaba el perseguido sacando la lengua -¡¡¡No tengo porque hacerle caso a una fea marimacho como Tu!!!- Decía sin bajar la velocidad de su carrera.

- ¡¡¡Aaaa siiiii..... ya veras!!! – Y haciendo un ultimo esfuerzo por darle alcance, lo logra, enviándolo a volar por los cielos con su mazo.

Dos personas jugando Shoggi observan la escena resignados......

- Tendo, ya no se que mas podemos hacer para que nuestros hijos se lleven mejor- Decía derrotado Genma, padre de Ranma.

- Tiene razón Sr. Saotome, quizás deberíamos terminar con esto de una vez y ver otra forma de asegurar el futuro del dojo y el arte - Decía ya resignado Soun, padre de Akane.

Ambos padres se miraron y lanzaron un suspiro de cansancio, cuando una ultima idea se vino a la mente de Genma Saotome.

-Mmmmm quizas... pero sabe, deberiamos hacer un ultimo intento ¿no le parece? Quizá si los enviáramos de viaje a algún lugar para que estén solos... ¿quien dice que esta vez no da resultado?- Decia Genma.

Soun penso un momento en la propuesta de su amigo

-Mmmmm.... tiene razón Saotome, nada perdemos con probar - Decia decidido Soun – Será este fin de semana que viene, Ellos no tienen clases y tenemos una semana para ver donde enviarlos y hacer las reservaciones -

- Tambien tenemos que ver un pretexto para que quieran ir - Decía Genma pensativo

- ¡¡Esta vez nada de pretextos!! ¡¡Les diremos la verdad y tendrán que obedecer!!- Decia Soun determinado

- ¡Si Tendo, tiene toda la razón! Durante la cena se los comunicaremos-

Satisfechos con sus planes continuaron con su juego.

* * *

A la hora de la cena todos conversan tranquilamente, mientras, la pareja de prometidos pelea por x motivo, nadie los toma en cuenta, ya que es algo común de todos los días para todos.

- ¡¡ Fea!! –

- ¡¡ Baka!! –

- ¡¡¡ Pechos planos!!! -

- ¡¡¡ Afeminado!!! -

En eso, la voz del jefe de hogar llamo la atención de todos

- ¡¡Atención familia!! ¡ Hay algo que debemos comunicarles con el Sr. Saotome! -

Todos dirigen su atención a Soun

- El Sr. Saotome y Yo estuvimos conversando y creemos que no podemos seguir con esta situación, Ranma y Akane llevan comprometidos casi 3 años y su relación no mejora, por lo que hemos decidido enviarlos juntos a un pequeño viaje este fin de semana a un hotel en Hokkaido, y no aceptaremos un no como respuesta, porque es una orden - Decía Soun con seriedad

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mudos, no habían visto a Soun jamás de una manera tan determinada, Akane no tuvo mas remedio que acatar la orden de su padre, en cuanto a Ranma tenia pensado objetar la idea cuando una "dulce" voz se escuchó...

- Hijo creo que es una maravillosa idea- Decia Nodoka, mientras disimuladamente tomaba el mango de su katana sacando una parte de la funda- ¿¿No crees??- Mostrando una "tierna" sonrisa.

Ranma al ver el acto de su madre no tuvo mas que aceptar resignado.

- ¡¡Bien entonces esta decidido, el proximo fin de semana Ranma y Akane se van de viaje!!- Decía el padre de la joven con ánimos.

Soun y Genma se tomaron de las manos con mirada esperanzada saltando de alegría, ya que la primera parte de su plan ya estaba hecha, hasta que...

-¡¡¡ Ni pienses que va a pasar algo entre nosotros pervertido!!!-

-¡¡¡Ni quien lo pensara, no tienes ni una pizca de atractivo, patas flacas y encima fea!!!-

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Ranma no baka!!!!!!!! -

Vemos a un chico volar por los cielos...

* * *

Era de noche todos se habían ido a dormir, vemos a una joven colocándose su pijama después de un agradable baño, pero en vez de dirigirse a su cama sale por su ventana trepándose en el techo, y entrando por una escondida y pequeña puerta improvisada que da al oscuro entretecho, toma asiento y espera...

Luego de un tiempo se oyen unos pasos que se acercan sigilosamente, Akane levanta la cabeza y habla no muy fuerte para no despertar a nadie

-¡Ranma! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Pensé que ya no venias- Decía la joven dándole una cálida sonrisa.

- Como quieres que no demore si casi llego al otro lado de la ciudad por culpa de tu mazo - Decía Ranma con gracia.

Akane se levanta y dirige sus pasos hacia su prometido, quien no le quita la vista de encima.

Sin decir palabras la muchacha pasa sus brazos por el cuello del muchacho acercándolo hacia ella y suavemente besa sus labios, sintiendo la tibieza de estos; el chico por su parte la toma de la cintura atrayéndola firmemente hacia El, correspondiendo el beso tiernamente.

Las manos de ambos comienzan a aventurarse mas allá de sus posiciones de manera cada vez mas apasionada, tratando de memorizar cada lugar por donde pasan.

Después de un tiempo, Akane decide ahondar mas el beso abriendo sus labios para entrar en la boca del chico, quien imita su acción.

A cada momento que pasaba Ranma sentía la necesidad de sentir cada vez mas el cuerpo de Akane junto al suyo, y al ver que su abrazo no daba para mas cercanía, se decidió arrinconarla y presionarla firmemente y a la vez suavemente contra la pared impidiendo cualquier lejanía por parte de Ella.

Akane al sentirse presa por el cuerpo de Ranma se abandona a sus pasiones llevando sus manos por debajo de la camisa del chico, dando así su aprobación para que El también se aventure por debajo de la blusa de su pijama.

Ranma al sentir la piel de la chica, siente como aflora con mayor intensidad un calor en su interior, e instintivamente comienza a presionar la parte inferior de su cuerpo al de la muchacha quien presa de las sensaciones, se acomoda para sentir mejor aquello que le produce una desconocida sensación de placer.

- Ahh... ¿Ranma que haces? ahh - Decía la joven, con ligera dificultad en su respirar

-Mmmhhhhh ¿ Acaso no te agrada Akane? Mmhhh- Decía el chico perdido en aquellas nuevas sensaciones

-Mmm... - Manifestaba la joven abandonada ya a la sensación

Al no recibir respuesta el muchacho decide abrir sus ojos y aflojar la presión de su cuerpo sobre el de la chica, inocentemente al verla tan sonrojada prefiere separarse, pensando que podría tener fiebre o algo

- Akane... ¿ Te encuentras bien?- Preguntaba el chico con preocupación

- Ranma ¿ porque te alejas? ¿Ocurre algo?- Decepcionada de que el momento se terminara

Ranma jugando con sus dedos y cabizbajo - Es queeee... cuando no respondiste y te mire estabas sonrosada y jadeando, pense que te estaria pasando algo malo- Decía el chico con inocencia

Akane con una gota en la frente - Noo, no era nada malo, no te preocupes...- Al recordar el momento no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Pero porque te pusiste así entonces?- Preguntaba el chico intrigado

- No lo se... es la primera vez que siento algo asi...-

Akane no pudo mas su vergüenza y bajo su cabeza para que no la viera

Ranma dándose cuenta a que se refería la joven, también se sonrojo y prefirió no preguntar mas y sin mas le dio un tierno beso.

Para la pareja todo lo que llevaban viviendo hace un mes era nuevo, primero habian comenzado con un simple e inocente beso, el cual les gusto tanto que decidieron realizar aquellos encuentros cada vez que les fuera posible, pero en cada encuentro iban avanzando un poco mas en sus actos, dejándose guiar por sus instintos, que iban mas allá de sus inocentes mentes.

Nunca habian hablado del tema, no sabian si lo que tenían entre los dos era nada mas que un juego o algo mas, les daba miedo decirlo ya que cualquier contrariedad podría dar fin a esos encuentros que tanto les gustaban.

Después de un tiempo, se sentaron apoyados en la pared, Ranma aun abrazaba a Akane y Ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de muchacho.

Se les habia hecho costumbre después de cada "encuentro" simplemente sentarse acurrucados el uno en el otro mientras conversaban. Desahogaban sus temores, dudas, etc... se podría decir que habían formado un lazo especial entre Ellos, pero a pesar de eso, cuando se encontraban acompañados o por así decirlo en el mundo real no podían llevarse bien aunque lo quisieran.

-Akane ¿ Que te parece la idea de nuestros padres de mandarnos a esas vacaciones solos ?-

-Odio la idea...-

Ranma la vio decepcionado -¿Hablas en serio?-

- No baka- Dice la joven sonriente, como a Él le gusta- es broma… Tú sabes que me encanta la idea, así podremos estar solos y ...- Se sonroja por su pensamiento y no termina la frase.

Ranma la vió con inocencia - ¿¿¿Y??? - Cuando se da cuenta de lo que sigue, se pone igual de rojo que Ella

- Y tu que dices?- Preguntó la joven interesada en lo que Ranma pensaba sobre el asunto

-¿ Yo? pues..., creo que no es mala idea, esta clase de oportunidades no se dan todos los dias-

Ranma la mira a los ojos fijamente, como si quisiera decirle algo con la mirada, mas Ella no se da cuenta y solo atina a besarlo, El solo corresponde olvidando el asunto.

* * *

Al otro día...

En la escuela, Akane conversaba con sus amigas, ni siquiera a Ellas les habia querido contar su secreto, le gustaba la idea de tener un secreto solo entre Ella y Ranma.

Para Akane cada encuentro era muy especial, no era solo una excusa para calmar las pasiones, estaba segura que no podría estar así con nadie mas, solo con El.

Sus amigas conversaban animadamente, Ella estaba en otro lugar en sus pensamientos, hasta que se sintió invadida por una penetrante mirada, al ver la dirección de donde venia, lo vio...

Ranmal estaba un poco mas allá con sus amigos, miró a Akane, hasta que Ella lo viera e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, se excuso con sus amigos y comenzó a caminar alejándose de Ellos; Akane entendió el mensaje por lo que hizo lo mismo que Ranma y se fueron disimulo en la dirección que había seguido el muchacho.

Sus pasos la llevaron al gimnasio que en ese momento estaba totalmente vacío, miró a su alrededor, no había nadie, por lo que decidida, abrió la puerta del lugar, al asomarse volvió a sentirse observada, estaba bastante oscuro, de repente fue jalada fuertemente hacia adentro, cerrándose la puerta tras de Ella y sintiendo sus labios aprisionados apasionadamente...

Ella se separo y hablo.

- Ranma...¿ pero que?- Preguntaba la joven extrañada, jamás se habían dado un encuentro fuera de lo que era normalmente en las noches en el dojo -Nos pueden descubrir ¿estas loco?-

Ranma la vio con una mirada seria, pero a la vez llena de deseo

-Lo siento pero al verte ahí sentada no puede resistir la tentación de sentirte y besarte...¿Estas molesta?- Pregunto preocupado de que la joven pudiera haberse enojado por su arrebato

- Claro que no, sabes que adoro ese arrebato tuyo de tomarme por sorpresa- Dice mientras le sonríe coquetamente.

Ranma la mira a los ojos, parece estar embobado por como la mira, y sin decir nada mas, la vuelve a besar.

El ambiente se iba tornando cada vez mas calido, aunque se querían separar no podían, una fuerza desconocida se los impedía, se necesitaban...

En ese momento oyen unos pasos dirigirse al gimnasio, lo que los hizo reaccionar, logrando al fin separarse.

Ambos se arreglan nuevamente como si nada hubiera pasado y salieron del lugar, primero Akane y al rato después Ranma.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, Akane había estado divagando en sus pensamientos toda la hora, se preguntaba que tipo de relación tendrían con Ranma, le extrañaba que el chico desde hace unos días buscara la manera de estar con Ella a cualquier hora y no solo en las noches como habían decidido, además era tan tierno con Ella en sus tiempos a solas, pero hasta ahora El no habia dicho nada de si lo de Ellos iba mas alla de un juego, no sabia que pensar....

* * *

A la salida de clases Ranma tuvo que ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca por lo que Akane lo espero en la salida para que se fueran juntos como generalmente hacían.

Mientras esperaba, un chico bastante guapo se acerco a hablarle

- Hola soy Joshua, voy en el salon de al lado-

- Hola Joshua- sonríe amistosamente- Mi nombre es Akane

- Soy nuevo y hoy es mi primer dia, te vi en el pasillo y creo que eres muy hermosa. Pensé que quizás podríamos salir algún día, claro si tu quieres ¡ah! y esto es para ti-

El chico le da una bella flor blanca, lo que hace que Akane se sonroje

- Gracias, pero...-

En eso Joshua ve la hora y la interrumpe disculpándose por tener que irse

- Perdona Akane me tengo que ir, piensa en lo que te dije, cuando puedas me respondes ¡ Adios !-

Dejándola con las palabras en la boca.

-Eeeeee.... si adios...- Decía Akane desconcertada -"Vaya no pude decirle que estoy comprometida"- Pensaba para si misma mientras se sonrojaba al recordar a Ranma.

Akane estaba nuevamente sola, con la flor en la mano, no se habia percatado que Ranma habia estado observando la escena seriamente a lo lejos, al verla nuevamente sola se dirigió hacia Ella y sin decir nada la tomo de la muñeca y se la llevo forzosamente hacia un callejón que se encontraba vacio.

Ella no entendía que pasaba, solo intentaba soltar su muñeca del agarre del chico que la sostenía con tanta fuerza que la lastimaba.

-¡¡ Ranma suéltame!! ¿¡Que es lo que te pasa!? ¡ Me lastimas!- Intentando soltarse del agarre del chico

Ranma se mantenia en silencio y bastante serio, cuando estaban ya en el callejón la soltó, tomo la flor de las manos de la chica y la rompió, para después tomarla por los hombros y besarla salvajemente empujándola contra la pared. Ella solo se quedo quieta, estaba asustada de Ranma, ya que este irradiaba un aura de furia que no le conocía.

Después de un momento Ranma detuvo el beso, pero no la soltó, solo la miro seriamente a los ojos y hablo en un susurro

-Tú eres mia Akane...¿ entiendes?-

-¿¿Ehh...?? Pero que dices Ranma no te entiendo ¡¡ y suéltame de una vez que me lastimas!!-

El chico sin soltarla, volvió a hablar pero esta vez con furia

- DIJEEE... ¡¡ QUE TU ERES MIA AKANE Y DE NADIE MAS!! ¡¡¡¡ SOLO YO PUEDO TENERTE... ME ESCUCHAS¡¡¡??

Y sin esperar respuesta la besa de nuevo

-"No entiendo que le pasa..."- Pensaba la joven mientras sentía los labios del joven sobre los suyos, cuando logró dificultosamente separarse habló -¿Ranma que te pasa?¿¡De que hablas!?-

Ranma ya mas calmado pero aun serio- Lo que escuchas Akane, no quiero que nadie disfrute lo que Yo, Tu eres mia no soporto saber que alguien mas pueda tener tu atención, si veo que estas con otro, te prometo que no me quedare de brazos cruzados...-

Al terminar de hablar la estrecha fuertemente entre sus brazos, Akane al darse cuenta del tono de temor que uso en sus ultimas palabras prefirió no reclamarle y le devolvió el abrazo.

- No te preocupes Ranma que no hay nadie mas...- Decía la joven susurrándole al oído.

Continuará...

Riosaku

Hola amigos, como pueden ver reedite el fic, mas que nada en lo que es el estilo de escritura ya que este me gusta mas, espero que a ustedes tb.

Espero me manden sus reviews para saber que opinan si??

gracias


	2. Capitulo dos

Nota: Todos los personajes son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi

**_"Una Relacion Sin Nombre"_**

_-"No entiendo que le pasa..."- Pensaba la joven mientras sentía los labios del joven sobre los suyos, cuando logró dificultosamente separarse habló -¿Ranma que te pasa?¿¡ De que hablas!?-_

_Ranma ya mas calmado pero aun serio- Lo que escuchas Akane, no quiero que nadie disfrute lo que Yo, Tu eres mia no soporto saber que alguien mas pueda tener tu atención, si veo que estas con otro, te prometo que no me quedare de brazos cruzados...-_

_Al terminar de hablar la estrecha fuertemente entre sus brazos, Akane al darse cuenta del tono de temor que uso en sus ultimas palabras prefirió no reclamarle y le devolvió el abrazo._

_- No te preocupes Ranma que no hay nadie mas...- Decía la joven susurrándole al oído._

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

Ranma al escucharla se tranquilizo y volvió a tener su aura pasiva, se quedaron así por unos momentos, y después como si nada hubiera pasado volvieron a casa tranquilamente.

La cena estuvo tranquila, extrañamente ni Ranma ni Akane habían lanzado ofensas hacia el otro, ambos comían en silencio, lo cual la familia aprovecho de disfrutar, ya que aquella paz en la mesa no era algo que se diera todos los días.

Akane estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras comía, Ranma nunca se había comportado así, al menos no con Ella, aunque encontró posesiva la actitud del muchacho, decidió no reclamarle nada, ya que ese repentino comportamiento le resolvía aquella duda que tenia hace unos días en su corazón, su relación iba mas allá de un simple juego y supo que aunque no fuera algo publico, se pertenecían el uno al otro, y se exigiría fidelidad en ambos mientras durara.

En esos pensamientos se encontraba inmersa, cuando fue sorprendida por una mano que tomaba la suya de manera muy insegura y temerosa, al notar la acción de su prometido lo miro de reojo extrañada por el acto y solo se encontró con un chico inseguro y nervioso el cual mantenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Enternecida por el gesto del muchacho, le siguió el juego y acaricio la mano del chico con ternura; este al notar que era correspondido dejo sus dudas de lado y estrecho la mano de la muchacha con seguridad y ternura acariciándosela suavemente.

Por suerte para Ellos nadie noto sus actos, ya que estaban inmersos en sus propios asuntos por primera vez, para suerte de la pareja, por lo que pudieron continuar con su juego durante toda la cena sin temor a ser descubiertos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mas tarde en la habitación de Ranma....

El joven descansaba relajadamente, tenía ganas de estar solo, necesitaba pensar en los sucesos ocurridos ese día y también en los que habían ocurrido durante ese ultimo mes.

Ranma pensaba de manera calmada -"Creo que se me paso la mano el día de hoy…"- De repente su actitud se torno alterada – "¡¡Pero no entiendo como pudo Akane darle esa sonrisa que es solo MIA a ese chico!!" - Al momento se calmo de nuevo, para hablar para si mismo - Se supone que desde ese día en que nos besamos por primera vez, se dejaba claro con ese acto que Ella seria solo para mi y Yo seria solo para Ella...- Deteniéndose para pensar un momento - ...Bueno, quizás tampoco se lo he dicho directamente... pero ¿no debería ser obvio?-

En ese momento su mente viajó al recuerdo del día en que la relación entre ambos pasó de ser solo prometidos a algo que ni siquiera habían definido

Ranma colocó mirada soñadora mientras recodaba.

- "Aun recuerdo ese día en que nos besamos por primera vez, no era un beso por inconciencia, ni por un hechizo o por obligación, era un beso real, el primero de muchos, y fue porque nosotros así lo quisimos, no porque otros querían..."-

Recuerdo desde el punto de vista de Ranma

"Era una noche como casi todas, estábamos escapando de mis "otras prometidas", quienes para variar no soportaban vernos juntos y buscaban cualquier pretexto para molestarnos.

Yo te llevaba en mis brazos, mientras te abrazabas a mi fuertemente para no caer, de repente sin querer di un paso en falso y caímos a través del techo, quedando tirados en el piso del ático de la casa, para nuestra suerte las chicas no lo notaron y pasaron de largo, no pudiendo encontrarnos.

Tu caíste sobre mi y sin querer tus labios se posaron sobre los míos, cuando reaccioné y sentí tus labios, solo pude hacer una cosa, abrazarte y mantener tan calido contacto. Cuando reaccionaste de la caída, notaste lo que pasaba, realmente pensé que volaría lejos, pero para mi suerte y felicidad colocaste tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y correspondiste lo que poco a poco se fue transformando en un tierno y calido beso... nuestro primer beso... aaaaahhhh... fue tan mágico, sentir tu labios con los míos.

Nunca pensé que besarte seria tan maravilloso, tus labios eran tan calidos y suaves, me sentí en las nubes, me hizo feliz el que pasara esto entre nosotros, porque eres la única con quien quiero descubrir y aprender estas nuevas experiencias y sensaciones, con nadie más.

Al terminar nuestro primer beso, la vergüenza nos invadió a ambos, y nos alejamos, cada uno mirando al piso con gran sonrojo en las mejillas, pero al voltear nuevamente a verte, te vi tan hermosa y desprotegida, que no pude resistirme a tener tus labios nuevamente unidos a los míos, así que decididamente deje de lado mi vergüenza y me acerque a ti y te preguntándote ¿Puedo? Tu no dijiste palabra alguna, solo sonreíste, dando así el permiso que necesitaba para volver a besarte.

Desde ese día decidimos que ese ático seria nuestro lugar secreto para encontrarnos, arreglamos el hoyo que hicimos en el techo e improvisamos un puerta que pasara desapercibida para todos"

Fin recuerdos

-"Con cada día que va pasando, se me va haciendo mas difícil el poder estar sin sentirte entre mis brazos y besarte, la mayoría de nuestros avances han sido mas que nada por instinto, pero lo que mas me gusta de esto, es que hemos ido aprendiendo juntos, descubriendo nuevas sensaciones que ninguno los dos había vivido antes. Pensándolo bien al menos mi arrebato de hoy sirvió de algo, ya que gracias a él, sin darme cuenta te pude decir lo que significa esto para mi, y pude demostrarte que no quiero que prestes atención a ningún a otro, porque nos pertenecemos mutuamente"-

Y con esos últimos pensamientos cayó sin darse cuenta en el mundo de los sueños, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa lo que indicaba que tenía un hermoso sueño.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane se encontraba en su habitación recostada en su cama, ese día al final había sido uno de los mejores, sus dudas habían sido aclaradas, sabia que lo suyo con Ranma no era solo un juego.

-" Aaaayyy Ranma, no tenia idea de lo posesivo que podías llegar a ser… aunque me moleste un poco, la verdad me gusta saber que no te soy indiferente"- Pensaba la joven sin poder evitar sonrojarse – Al principio estaba confundida en mis sentimientos por culpa de mi orgullo, pero hoy al ver tu reacción, me doy cuenta que Yo tampoco podría verte con otra, no lo soportaría- Decía para si misma, sonriendo – Creo que lo que tenemos Tu y Yo va mas allá de una simple aventura, no te preocupes Ranma que no veré a nadie mas que a ti, ya que nos pertenecemos mutuamente- Decía como si su prometido la escuchara, mientras caía lentamente al mundo de los sueños, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por la mañana cuando ambos chicos, cada uno en su propio cuarto, despertaron dándose cuenta de que se habían quedado dormidos y faltado a su cita nocturna, lo que hizo que pusieran bastante nerviosos.

Ranma para evitar una nueva pelea con Akane se fue a la escuela antes evitando verla, sabia que en la casa no podría hablar con Ella tranquilamente, prefería esperarla en la puerta de la escuela para pedirle perdón por plantarla la noche anterior.

Akane al bajar a desayunar y no ver a su prometido pregunto a Kasumi, quien le dijo que se había ido hace unos minutos, Akane se entristeció pensando que este estaría molesto por haberlo plantado la noche anterior, así que rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se fue para alcanzarlo y pedirle disculpas.

Continuará…

Riosaku


	3. Capitulo tres

Nota: Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi

**_"Una Relacion Sin Nombre"_**

_Por la mañana cuando ambos chicos, cada uno en su propio cuarto, despertaron dándose cuenta de que se habían quedado dormidos y faltado a su cita nocturna, lo que hizo que pusieran bastante nerviosos._

_Ranma para evitar una nueva pelea con Akane se fue a la escuela antes evitando verla, sabia que en la casa no podría hablar con Ella tranquilamente, prefería esperarla en la puerta de la escuela para pedirle perdón por plantarla la noche anterior._

_Akane al bajar a desayunar y no ver a su prometido pregunto a Kasumi, quien le dijo que se había ido hace unos minutos, Akane se entristeció pensando que este estaría molesto por haberlo plantado la noche anterior, así que rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se fue para alcanzarlo y pedirle disculpas._

**TERCER CAPITULO**

Ranma esperaba a Akane en la entrada de la escuela, estaba tan inmerso mirando en la dirección por donde debería venir la chica, que no se percato cuando de la nada apareció Shampoo, quien sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre el chico y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar lo abrazo melosamente y le beso apasionadamente en los labios. Ranma sin ocurrírsele nada mejor, la tomo inútilmente de los hombros para quitársela de encima, pero lamentablemente eso no mejoro las cosas sino que las empeoró, ya que para ojos de un tercero parecía como si el muchacho estuviera correspondiendo el beso, así lo pudo comprobar Akane quien para mala suerte venia llegando justo en ese momento a la escuela, viendo así a su prometido en los brazos de otra besándose de manera muy apasionada según su perspectiva, mas no dijo ni hizo nada, simplemente los ignoro como si no hubiera visto, caminando con la mirada hacia el frente sin ninguna expresión de tristeza ni dolor, su orgullo no permitiría tal humillación frente a toda la escuela etiquetándola como una enamorada mas para el gran Ranma Saotome; pasó al lado de ambos dignamente, sin perder los estribos ni decir palabra alguna.

Ranma ante la situación quedó helado, ya que sabia que a pesar de que Akane no hubiera mostrado dicho nada, habría pensado en lo peor, como siempre lo hacia, por lo que al lograr reaccionar de nuevo y darse cuenta del problema en que estaba metido, sin saber como se soltó de las garras de Shampoo y fue a buscar a Akane para decirle la verdad de los hechos y congraciarse de nuevo con Ella.

Shampoo al ver lo que había provocado en la pareja, se dio por satisfecha y prefirió regresar al Neko-hanten con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane al entrar al edificio, fuera de la vista de todos, sintió que todo se le vino encima, ya no soportaría contener la tristeza por mas tiempo, así que en vez de ir al salón de clases, optó por dirigirse a la azotea de la escuela sin que nadie la viera, necesitaba estar sola, su corazón y orgullo estaban desechos por completo.

Al llegar a la azotea y ver que nadie estaba por el lugar, no pudo mas y dejó salir las lagrimas de una manera desbordante; la pobre muchacha fue sintiendo poco a poco como desfallecía su corazón que se encontraba roto en mil pedazos, todas aquellas ilusiones y esperanzas que se había creado en su mente la noche anterior se habían esfumado; tan poco le podía importar a su prometido lo que tenían, que a la primera molestia con Ella, iba y buscaba a otra para saciar sus necesidades sin importarle lo que Ella pudiera sentir.

-¡¡Maldito imbécil!! ¡¡ Baka!! ¡¡Mujeriego!! ¡¡ Inconciente!! ¡¿Como pude ser tan idiota de pensar que era especial para ti?!

¡Ahora me doy cuenta que para ti esto no era mas que un juego¡ Y Yo la muy tonta buscándote para disculparme por plantarte el día de ayer, de seguro al ver mi falta, no lo pensaste dos veces y te fuiste a juntar con otra para no quedarte con las ganas; y Yo encima alucinando porque sentías celos hacia mi, como si te importara ¡¡¡Ya veras Ranma que Yo también puedo jugar tu mismo juego y mucho mejor que Tú, ya verás que con Akane Tendo no se juega!!!- Sentenciaba la joven mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Después de gastar todas las lagrimas que pudiera tener, cambio su gesto de tristeza por uno de determinación y se dirigió al salón de clases como si nada hubiera pasado; había tomado una determinación y nada ni nadie la haría cambiar de idea, ya no seria la Akane sumisa, fiel y devota a un solo hombre. El cual ni siquiera la respetaba o apreciaba, ahora haría lo que le viniera en gana, tendría lo que quisiera cuando quisiera y lo disfrutaría.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma busco a Akane para explicarle, pero le fue imposible encontrarla y las clases ya iban a comenzar, por lo que opto por ir al salón, imaginando que donde estuviera, Akane tendría que ir a clases al final, ya tendría oportunidad de hablar con Ella a la hora de almuerzo.

Casi era la hora de empezar las clases y Ranma comenzaba a preocuparse por Akane quien aun no aparecía, justo cuando se había decidido a ir a buscarla nuevamente, la vio entrar detrás d el profesor tan sonriente como siempre, lo que dejo al chico demasiado descolocado, en especial porque cuando esta lo vió, le saludó con una bella sonrisa.

-¡Ranma, buenos días¡- Decía la joven como si nada

- "¿¿QUE??¿¿ NO ESTA MOLESTA??"- Pensaba extrañado, para luego responderle -Ho...hola Akane ¿Te encuentras bien?-

- Claro que si ¿Porque lo preguntas?- Viendo que el profesor ya había tomado su lugar fue a su asiento como si nada.

Ranma se la quedo viendo sin entender mucho, para luego prestar atención a la clase lo cual se le hacía imposible.

La clase transcurrió bastante tranquila, mas no para Ranma que estaba desconcertado con la actitud de su prometida, y no pudo evitar darle vistazos a cada momento durante la clase, algo extraño estaba sucediendo y debería averiguar que era.

Akane noto la mirada de Ranma sobre Ella, pero hizo como si no lo notara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo cada uno de los chicos salio con sus respectivos amigos, pero Ranma estaba tan intrigado con el comportamiento de Akane que disimuladamente guió los pasos de Él y sus amigos cerca del lugar donde se encontraban Akane y sus amigas, para ver si lograba algún momento para hablar con Ella..

Mientras, Akane conversaba animadamente con sus amigas como siempre, cuando de repente apareció Kuno con un gran ramo de rosas en sus manos

-¡¡¡¡¡Akane Tendo mi amor!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Acepta este bello ramo de rosas como muestra de mi amor por ti!!!!!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Akane volteó a verlo

Ranma solo miraba la escena divertido, imaginando que como siempre, Kuno saldría volando por los cielos gracias a algún golpe por parte de la chica o que simplemente seria ignorado como solía hacer Akane con la mayoría de sus pretendientes.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió, es mas no se escuchó ningún estruendo ni nada parecido a un rechazo, al contrario al ver en dirección a la muchacha, comprobó que Akane recibía agradecida el ramo de rosas con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Muchas gracias Kuno, son hermosas- Decía la joven para luego besar su mejilla agradecida.

Kuno estaba en la luna, Akane había aceptado su presente y lo mas importante, le había agradecido con un tierno beso.

- Akane Tendo me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo, tu belleza no se compara con nada ¡¡VEN A MIS BRAZ...!!- Kuno no pudo terminar la frase porque un furioso Ranma lo había golpeado con furia dejándolo inconsciente y fuera del camino.

Todos en la escuela estaban atentos a la escena, quedando impresionados por el comportamiento de Akane, en especial los chicos, quienes al ver que la muchacha aceptaba el presente de un pretendiente, sintieron aflorar sus esperanzas con Ella nuevamente.

Ranma después de golpear a Kuno dirigió la mirada a su prometida, mostrando la misma expresión del día anterior, aunque era mucho mas severa y seria; ante esto Akane solo lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió con inocencia, mientras hablaba como si nada.

-¿Mira Ranma, no te parecen preciosas estas flores?- Decía amorosamente mientras tomaba una y se la daba al chico, quien la acepto mecánicamente sin saber que decir, ya que había quedado helado con el gesto.

Cuando Ranma logró reaccionar nuevamente disponiéndose a reprocharle a Akane su actitud, se vio interrumpido por una gran cantidad de chicos que le atropellaron para llegar donde Akane y declararle sus sentimientos e invitarla a salir; la chica ante esto, solo les sonrió agradecida y se excuso diciendo que era hora de entrar a clases, y tranquilamente se fue con sus amigas quienes reían al ver a un Ranma aplastado en el suelo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante las clases Ranma solo se dedico a mirar a Akane, sus celos y rabia estaban al 100 tenia mas que claro exigirle las debidas explicaciones por su comportamiento apenas tuviera la oportunidad.

Cuando las clases hubieron terminado Ranma había tomado la decisión de ignorar a su prometida hasta que viera el momento en que pudieran estar a solas, además la rabia aún se encontraba muy latente en Él y no seria conveniente para ninguno hacer una escena frente a todos, pero al levantarse de su puesto para irse, se vio detenido por unos hermosos ojos cafés frente a El observándole.

- Ranma ¿Nos vamos?- Decía Akane mientras le sonreía de manera cautivadora.

Ranma al verse envuelto por esos ojos y esa hermosa sonrisa sintió que el enojo y la rabia que sentía se iban desvaneciendo como por arte de magia, no podía estar molesto con Ella y menos al ver tan bella sonrisa dedicada solo para El.

Ranma estaba embobado mientras respondía – Si, vamos -

Cuando logró reaccionar nuevamente, ya iban llegando a la casa, Ranma caminaba junto a Akane serenamente, decidió que ese no era el momento para hablar de nada, prefería disfrutar de su compañía.

- Ranma ¿Porque estas tan callado?-

-.........-

-¡¡Ranma!!-

Al escucharla el chico despabilo -¡¿Eh?!

-¿¿En que pensabas??-

Akane lo miro tiernamente a los ojos, el chico se puso muy nervioso al sentir los bellos ojos café de su prometida sobre los suyos y cada vez mas cerca, la tentación para El era demasiada, pero no se atrevía, por temor a que alguien los viera.

Sin embargo para Akane eso no fué impedimento, por lo que tomo suavemente la barbilla del muchacho y le beso tiernamente en los labios dejándolo completamente en las nubes, el éxtasis que sentía en ese momento al tener esos tiernos labios sobre los suyos era demasiado, definitivamente no podría estar sin Ellos.

Después de un momento Akane termino el beso y sin decir nada, para luego seguir su camino a la casa, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, sin preocuparse por el chico que había quedado como una estatua perdido en su ensoñación.

Continuará...

**_Riosaku_**


	4. Capitulo cuatro

Nota: Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi

**_"Una Relacion Sin Nombre"_**

_Akane lo miro tiernamente a los ojos, el chico se puso muy nervioso al sentir los bellos ojos café de su prometida sobre los suyos y cada vez mas cerca, la tentación para El era demasiada, pero no se atrevía, por temor a que alguien los viera._

_Sin embargo para Akane eso no fué impedimento, por lo que tomo suavemente la barbilla del muchacho y le beso tiernamente en los labios dejándolo completamente en las nubes, el éxtasis que sentía en ese momento al tener esos tiernos labios sobre los suyos era demasiado, definitivamente no podría estar sin Ellos._

_Después de un momento Akane termino el beso y sin decir nada, para luego seguir su camino a la casa, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, sin preocuparse por el chico que había quedado como una estatua perdido en su ensoñación._

**CUARTO CAPITULO ****  
**

Cuando Ranma volvió a la realidad, Akane ya se encontraba entrando a la casa, después de unos minutos llego Él aun con rubor en las mejillas.

El enojo hacia la chica había desaparecido por completo, por lo que tuvieron una tarde tranquila cada uno en lo suyo.

En la tarde Akane le pidió de favor que entrenaran, a lo que este aceptó.

Los chicos estaban entrenando como era habitual, Akane lanzaba golpes y Ranma para variar solo los esquivaba. Lo cual terminó irritando a la chica, haciéndola sentirse menospreciada

-¡¡¡ Ranma deja de esquivarme y atácame quieres!!!- Decía molesta Akane

-Tú sabes que no puedo pelear contra mujeres Akane, además seria solo una perdida de tiempo para mi, ya sabes que jamás podrás contra mi- Decía Ranma de manera altanera mientras sonreía de manera burlesca.

Akane se encontraba con el aura de batalla al máximo, aun mas molesta de lo que ya estaba.

- "¡Ya veras!"- Pensaba la joven furibunda -¡¿ Como te atreves a subestimarme?- Decía Akane, para luego agacharse de tal manera que su gi daba una interesante perspectiva de su escote, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el muchacho -¿Qué es esto en el piso?- Preguntaba mientras simulaba recoger algo del suelo.

Ranma se encontraba extasiado con la visión frente a El, la sangre se le fue a la cabeza y a otros lugares, no podía quitar la vista de aquel lugar, su imaginación lo había sumergido en una agradable ensoñación.

Akane al ver que su plan dio resultado, atacó y de una barrida tiro a Ranma al suelo, cuando este se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, se encontraba en el piso boca arriba sin posibilidad de movimiento alguno, ya que Akane se había sentado a horcajadas sobre El, justamente en una" zona demasiado sensible" y sus manos habían sido aprisionadas por sobre su cabeza por las de ella; Akane lo miraba burlonamente.

- Asi que no soy rival para ti ¿¿¿eh???- Decía mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos, con una expresión traviesa y sonrisa de medio lado - Si fuera así como Tu dices... por que estas en el piso sin posibilidades de moverte ¿¿¿eh???-

Ranma estaba demasiado excitado por la posición en que se encontraban, en especial por la sensación de tener a la chica sobre El, además aquel escote que antes lo hiciera bajar la guardia, ahora se encontraba mucho mas notorio que antes.

Akane al no recibir respuesta por parte de Ranma, se acerco de manera lenta y sensual al muchacho, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, rozo suavemente sus labios en la frente del chico, para después comenzar a hacer lentamente el recorrido hacia los labios del muchacho rozando su nariz, luego las mejillas y de nuevo la nariz bajando lentamente hasta llegar a los tiernos labios del muchacho que esperaban ansiosos su llegada.

Ranma al sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos, comenzó a besarla con desesperación, como si la vida se le fuera en Ello, Akane vió que su juego había dado el resultado esperado, pero llego un momento en que noto que la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos, ya que Ella también estaba comenzando a caer en el mar de pasiones que se estaba desencadenando en ese momento , por lo que no tuvo mas remedio que jugar su ultima carta, no podía perder el control ante El, debía ser fuerte; intencionalmente realizó un ligero movimiento con sus caderas, el cual no paso desapercibido por el cuerpo del chico, quien al sentirlo se sobresalto por las sensaciones y respuestas que había provocado aquello en El. Akane aprovecho aquello y valiéndose de todas sus fuerzas se levantó de encima de El, con una media sonrisa altanera, señalando así su victoria.

- Lo siento Ranma, pero parece que no eras tan invencible como decías- Decía Akane mientras le daba una ultima mirada con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, para luego darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida, donde volteo nuevamente la mirada hacia El - Nos vemos en la noche Ranma...- Decía cerrándole un ojo, para luego desaparecer de su vista.

Ranma, quien aun permanecía en el suelo respondió por inercia.

- Si... nos vemos Akane...- Después de eso se puso a analizar un poco las cosas - ¡¡ No puede ser que me haya dejado ganar con una jugarreta como esa!! Aunque...- Pensando de nuevo en lo ocurrido- Bueno, no importa, realmente valió la pena esta derrota- Decía a si mismo mientras mostraba una media sonrisa y se acomodaba mejor en el suelo del dojo, mientras apoyaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza -Sonríele a quien quieras Akane, pero tus besos siguen y seguirán siendo solo míos… y Tu también…-

Después de un rato decidió levantarse de su lugar para salir del dojo, ya era tarde y quería darse un baño antes de su encuentro nocturno con su prometida.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de que todos se hubiesen dormido, Ranma salía por la ventana para dirigirse al ático por la entrada secreta; una vez dentro se acomodo mientras esperaba la llegada de su prometida.

- "Ahora que lo pienso, Akane esta comportándose muy extraña, esos arrebatos no son propios de Ella ¿será que le esta pasando lo que a mi y ya no puede controlar los deseos para que estemos juntos?"- Pensaba ilusoriamente

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado mas de una hora y Akane aun no aparecía, cuando se dio cuenta, se paro decidido y se dirigió al cuarto de la joven, para ver el motivo de la ausencia de esta, encontrándose con que Akane estaba placidamente dormida sobre su cama, el chico al verla tan tranquila y serena, optó mejor por no despertarla, ya tendría día siguiente para hablar con Ella

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente

-¡¡Akane!!¿¿ Puedes despertar a Ranma y decirle que el desayuno esta servido por favor??- Gritaba Kasumi desde la cocina.

- ¡Esta bieeen!¡ ya voyyy!- Decía Akane mientras se dirigía a la habitación del chico.

Entro en la habitación de Ranma silenciosamente, al ver que este aun dormía se acerco para observarlo unos momentos, se veía tan sereno y apacible, que el corazón de la muchacha se comenzó a inundar por una agradable sensación, pero esta desapareció rápidamente al venirsele a la mente el beso del muchacho con la amazona, No, no caería nuevamente en sus redes, Ella debía ser fuerte, debía restaurar su honra vengándose de la ofensa hecha por Ranma y esa amazona.

Regresando a su indiferencia hacia Ranma, Akane le despertó -¡¡ Ranma despierta que ya vamos tarde!!- Decía estando arrodillada junto a el, mientras lo movía para despertarlo.

Ranma al escuchar desde sus sueños el llamado de su prometida, despertó en seguida y al verla tan cerca suyo, sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo de los hombros y la arrojo sobre el futón, afirmándola con su cuerpo para que no se levantara y mirándola seriamente a lo ojos hablo.

- Akane...-

-¿Que es lo que quieres??- Preguntaba mientras le miraba a los ojos de manera indiferente.

-¡¿ Como que qué es lo que quiero?! Anoche me dejaste esperando ¿¿Porque no fuiste??

Akane continuó viéndolo a los ojos con indiferencia y tranquilidad.

- Fácil…, simplemente se me fueron las ganas en el ultimo momento, ahora ¿me dejas levantar Ranma? ya estamos retrasados- Y sin decir nada mas empujo a Ranma de encima suyo, tomándolo desprevenido ya que este aun no lograba digerir su respuesta, para luego irse del cuarto dejándolo solo.

Cuando Ranma estuvo listo bajó a desayunar, miro a todos lados buscando a su prometida, pero no la encontró; en ese momento apareció Kasumi.

- Si buscas a Akane, te cuento que se fue hace un rato Ranma-

-¿¿ Como que se fue??¡¿ Y no me esperó?!-

-Me pidió que te dijera que lo sentía, pero que no quería llegar tarde a clases-

- "¡¡Esa Akane ya vera!! ¡¡ Como se atreve!!"-Pensaba molesto -Esta bien, gracias Kasumi, nos vemos-

- De nada Ranma y ¡¡Recuerda llevar tu almuerzo!!-

-¡¡Si!! ¡¡Muchas gracias Kasumi!!- Se despidió Ranma, para irse corriendo a la escuela y así poder alcanzar a Akane.

Al llegar a la escuela Akane se vio abordada por una gran cantidad de chicos que la esperaban para invitarla a salir o solo para darle algún presente, la chica los acepto gustosa.

Ranma venía llegando en ese momento y al notar lo que sucedía, dio un salto al centro del alboroto y tomando a Akane por la cintura saltó nuevamente llevándosela de ahí.  
Se dirigió directo a la azotea de la escuela, ya que era el único lugar seguro donde podrían hablar sin ser interrumpidos, ya que esa hora era extraño ver a alguien por ahí.  
Dejándola en el suelo de pie frente a El, la miro a los ojos notoriamente molesto.

-¡¡¡¿¿ Se puede saber porque aceptas los regalos de esos chicos y encima les sonríes de esa forma??!!! ¡¡¡Recuerda que Tu eres Mi prometida!!! ¡¡¡ Además, aun no me das una explicación de porque me dejaste esperando anoche!!!-

Akane ocultó su enojo y lo vió cínicamente- Hay Ranma ¿Acaso yo te digo algo cuando tus "otras prometidas" vienen y te hacen regalos, te abrazan o TE BESAN?- Al decir lo ultimo su semblante se torno triste pero Ranma no lo notó -¡¡No!! ¡¡¿¿Cierto??!! Así que no puedes reclamarme por algo que TÚ también haces no crees??!! Y en cuanto a lo de anoche ya te dije el porque, así que no insistas en preguntar porque no hay otra respuesta y será mejor dejar la conversación hasta aquí, porque sino nos dejaran cargando baldes por llegar tarde-

Akane al terminar de hablar, como ya se le había hecho costumbre se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándolo solo sin esperar respuesta.

Ranma al principio pensó en reclamarle, sacándole en cara las de veces que lo había golpeado con su mazo cada vez que esas cosas pasaban, pero al escuchar la palabra beso, recordó el que Shampoo le robara el día anterior, por lo que concluyo en que un par de sonrisas, regalos, y el haberlo plantado, no eran para tanto si los comparaba con el haber abrazado y besado o mejor dicho el haber sido abrazado y besado por otra. Así que no le quedo otra que guardarse sus impulsivos celos y enojos bajo llave, tratando de calmarse pensando, en que a pesar de eso, Ella y sus besos seguían siendo solo suyos.

Y siguiendo a su prometida se dirigió al salón de clases.

CONTINUARÁ...

**_Riosaku_**


	5. Capitulo cinco

Nota: Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi

_**"Una Relación Sin Nombre"**_

_Ranma al principio pensó en reclamarle, sacándole en cara las de veces que lo había golpeado con su mazo cada vez que esas cosas pasaban, pero al escuchar la palabra beso, recordó el que Shampoo le robara el día anterior, por lo que concluyó en que un par de sonrisas, regalos, y el haberlo plantado, no eran para tanto si los comparaba con el haber abrazado y besado o mejor dicho el haber sido abrazado y besado por otra. Así que no le quedo otra que guardarse sus impulsivos celos y enojos bajo llave, tratando de calmarse pensando, en que a pesar de eso, Ella y sus besos seguían siendo solo suyos._

_Y siguiendo a su prometida se dirigió al salón de clases._

**CAPITULO QUINTO**

Ranma se dirigió al salón de clases, un poco mas tranquilo, pero esto le duro poco, ya que al entrar en el salón de clases vio a SU prometida rodeada por muchos chicos; estos al verlo venir decidieron dejar el cortejo para otro momento ya que a pesar de que la chica ya no los despachara, Ranma seguía siendo su prometido y era bien conocida por todos la fuerza del chico y sobretodo, aunque este no lo admitiera, lo celoso que podía llegar a ser, lo que lo volvía alguien bastante amenazante.

Ranma decidió dejar pasar por la situación y se sentó en su lugar intentando controlar sus celos.

Durante las clases Ranma no logro concentrarse, ya que toda su atención estaba puesta en la chica de cabellos azulados, sentía deseos de estar con Ella, rogaba por tener un momento a solas con la chica.

Akane lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, pues había notado la mirada sobre Ella.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, Akane salio muy de prisa por lo que Ranma no logró reaccionar a tiempo para seguirla, más no se dio por vencido y salió de la sala de clases para encontrarla.

Lamentablemente para Él su búsqueda no duró mucho, ya que sus amigos Hiroshi y Daisuke lo alcanzaron para almorzar juntos como era habitual, Ranma resignado fue con Ellos, pero no pudo estar tranquilo, pensando a cada momento donde podría andar su prometida y con quien, por lo que se excuso con sus amigos sin dar explicaciones y siguió buscándola.

Estuvo tras su pista casi toda la hora de almuerzo, mas no la encontró y al ver que faltaba poco para que empezaran las clases no tuvo mas remedio que volver al salón, esperando que Ella ya estuviera ahí.

Caminaba por el pasillo del edificio decepcionado, cuando sin dejarle reaccionar lo jalaron del brazo hacia el interior del cuarto de limpieza cerrando la puerta tras de El.

- Pensé que no pasarías nunca por aquí...- Decía suavemente una voz.

Ranma notó unas suaves manos que tomaban sus mejillas y unos calidos labios que se posaban sobre los suyos.

- Akane...- Decía Ranma en un susurro, para luego quedarse silencioso disfrutando del grato momento, mientras posaba ambas manos en la cintura de Akane acariciándole levemente y ahondando poco a poco el beso.

Akane dirigió sus manos de las mejillas hacia las orejas del chico, dándoles suaves caricias, después siguió hacia el cabello de este, proporcionándole a la vez un suave masaje, para posarlas finalmente en el cuello del chico sin dejar en algún momento las caricias.

El ambiente se estaba empezando a poner mas calido, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre indicando el termino de la hora de almuerzo.

Akane se separo del chico, sin olvidar darle un ultimo y corto beso en los labios para luego sonreírle.

- Ranma, es hora de ir clases, ya habrá otro momento- Decía la joven mientras dejaba sus caricias y se soltaba de Él.

- Solo un minuto mas Akane…- Decía Ranma mostrando su necesidad de estar con Ella, volviendo a abrazarla y besarla.

Akane casi se deja seducir ante las caricias del chico, pero logró contener sus ganas, debían volver a clases.

- Ya Ranma, el minuto pasó- Decía la joven mientras lo miraba y sonreía, evitando dejarse atrapar de nuevo abrió la puerta saliendo del cuarto disimuladamente.

Ranma la siguió desganado, no quería dejar terminar el momento, pero lamentablemente debían cumplir con sus deberes de estudiante.

- "Aaaaayy Akane, como quisiera que cada momento contigo fuera eterno... "- Se repetía en su mente, como cada vez que terminaban un encuentro.

En ese momento recordó el viaje que se vendría, el cual se le había olvidado por tantos enredos, en 3 días se irían de viaje por el fin de semana, y la tendría solo para El, en ese momento la ansiedad se apodero de Él, ya quería que llegara el viaje y volviendo a sus buenos ánimos continuó su camino al salón de clases.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, a la salida Akane y Ranma caminaban juntos de regreso a la casa, El como en pocas ocasiones se daba caminaba a su lado, mirando receloso los regalos que había recibido de sus admiradores ese día la muchacha, todo estaba tranquilo entre Ellos, charlaban de los sucesos del día, hasta que Ranma toco el tema que desde el final del almuerzo le rondaba en la cabeza.

- Ehhhh… Akane, me preguntaba...- Jugando con sus dedos- Si nuestros padres seguirán aun con la idea de enviarnos de viaje este fin de semana- Decía el chico mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

- "¡Es cierto lo había olvidado!" La verdad no lo se… no han hablado del tema, yyy ¿¿Tú aun quieres ir??- Preguntaba Akane sonrojándose levemente, olvidando su molestia hacia el chico.

- ¡¡Pues claro que si!! ¿Acaso lo dudas? Ooo ¿¿ Es que Tú ya no quieres ir??- Preguntaba Ranma un poco asustado por la respuesta.

-Mmmmm... no lo se... es que...- Ranma sintió el mundo venirse abajo, Akane vió su reacción y le sonrió - Pues claro que si quiero ir tontito -El corazón de Ranma se volvió a alegrar - Como no voy a querer ir a un viaje con todo pagado jejeje-

Ranma se sintió un decepcionado con la respuesta, ya que esperaba que los intereses por el viaje para Ella fueran los mismo que los de El.

- Aaah, entonces es por eso que quieres viajar y no po...-

Ranma no pudo terminar la frase ya que para su mala suerte y molestia de Akane, apareció Shampoo de la nada y se lanzó en los brazos del chico.

-¡¡¡¡ Airen!!!!-

- ¡Sha...Shampoo!-

- Shampoo besar Airen de nuevo- Decía la amazonas viéndolo seductoramente

Akane con todas sus fuerzas se contuvo y siguió su camino ignorando a la amazona y a Ranma, toda la rabia que sintió aquel día que los vio besarse había vuelto a surgir.

- "¡Hay no Akane!!"¡¡Akane!! ¡¡No te vayas!! ¡¡ Espérame!!- Decía desesperado, mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre y a la vez evitar el beso de la amazona.

-¿¿ Acaso Airen preferir a chica violenta??- Decía la amazonas con malicia, esperando la habitual respuesta del chico.

-¡¡Pues así es!! ¡¡¡Así que suéltame de una vez, que no te pienso besar!!!-

Shampoo estaba shockeada, por la respuesta

-¿Me... me dices que pre…ferir a chica violenta a Shampoo?- En ese momento una idea cruzo su cabeza, volviendo a su seguridad- ¿¿Y quien dice que chica violenta preferir Airen?? Ella debe estar besando con otro, mientras Airen aquí con Shampoo ¿¿ No crees??- Preguntaba la chica de manera maliciosa.

Lamentablemente para Shampoo su comentario se fue en su contra, ya que Ranma al escuchar aquello no pudo contener mas los celos que venia guardándose recordando a todos esos chicos que se atrevían a cortejar a su prometida y estalló

-¡¡¡ NO!!! ¡¡¡¡NO LO CREO!!!! ¡¡¡¡¿¿ AKANE ES MIA ME ENTIENDES SHAMPOO??!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Y NADA NI NADIE LA VA A ALEJAR DE MI LADO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ALGO ASI, PORQUE SINO YO MISMO TE VOY A HACER TRAGAR TUS PALABRAS!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡NADIE!!!! ¡¡¡¡PERO NADIE!!!! ¡¡¡¡PUEDE TOCARLA, SOLO YO, SUS LABIOS SON SOLO MIOS AL IGUAL QUE CUALQUIER COSA QUE VENGA DE ELLA!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ASI QUE NO VUELVAS A DECIR TAL IDIOTEZ!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿ ME ESCUCHAS???!!!!- Decía el chico completamente furioso.

Shampoo lo miraba impresionada y a la vez asustada, nunca había visto a Ranma tan enojado, el chico sin bajar su rabia se dio media vuelta y se fué camino a casa con la furia ardiendo en El.

Shampoo prefirió no decir nada, asi que tomo el camino contrario y regresó al Nekohanten con tristeza al comprender que Ranma nunca se sentiría así por Ella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lamentablemente para Ranma, Akane no escucho nada de lo ocurrido entre su prometido y la amazonas, ya que apenas recordó que estaba enojada con Él se largo a correr sin parar, su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada, la imagen de Shampoo y Ranma besándose en ese momento no desaparecía

- ¡¡Esa estúpida!! ya vas a ver Shampoo que a ti también te va a tocar probar de tu propia medicina, ya veras que se siente recibir una prueba de tu propio chocolate- Decía para si la joven en su camino a casa

Cuando llegó a la casa saludo a todos en general y se fue a su cuarto, no quería que notaran su estado anímico, todos la vieron imaginando que habría peleado nuevamente con su prometido, por lo que siguieron con lo que hacían.

Al rato llegó Ranma, pero este ni siquiera saludo, nadie dijo nada, ya que el chico llevaba una cara de muy pocos amigos; este se dirigió a la misma dirección que tomaría anteriormente su prometida.

Al llegar al segundo piso se dirigió directo al cuarto de Akane, abrió la puerta sin golpear, la chica se estaba cambiando el uniforme, solo llevaba la camisa que apenas le cubría las piernas, el chico ignoró esto y se dirigió directo a Ella, quien se encontraba helada ante aquella imprevista intromisión, el chico la miró seriamente a los ojos y la abrazo fuertemente de la cintura atrayéndola hacia Él, posando sus labios sobre los de Ella de una manera apasionada y salvaje, como si tratara de demostrar lo anteriormente dicho a Shampoo, Ella era suya y de nadie mas.

Akane se dejo llevar, su mente estaba en blanco, paso sus brazos por el cuello del muchacho, Ranma con el peso de su cuerpo la dirigió directo a la cama, al topar con esta, Ranma ahondo decididamente el beso, lo que provocó que la chica ante la sorpresa perdiera el equilibrio y quedara recostada sobre la cama. Ranma se separó de Ella y la miro a los ojos posesivamente.

Ranma se acercó a su oído hablando en un susurro de manera sensual y a la vez estricta - Si, solo mía…-

Y sin decir ni hacer nada mas se paró y se fué de la habitación ya mas tranquilo, como si nada.

Akane lo siguió con la vista hasta que este desapareció por la puerta, su mente volvió a funcionar reaccionando al fin ante el acto del muchacho.

-¡¡¡ Ranma eres un…!!! ¡¡¡Ese baka, es un descarado, no le basto con estar besándose con Shampoo, sino que viene y me besa como si nada!!! ¡¡¡Me las va a pagar!!!-

En ese momento tuvo detener su rabieta, ya que Kasumi la llamaba avisando que la cena estaba lista, por lo que se tranquilizo y bajó.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como siempre durante la cena todos conversaban animadamente, Ranma aprovecho eso y tomo la mano de su prometida por de bajo de la mesa, esta lo miró, El sonreía disimuladamente, Ella le sonrió también pero enseguida soltó su mano de la del para tomar la salsa de soya, Ranma se extraño ya que podría haber usado la otra para eso pero no le dio vueltas al asunto.

En eso Soun habló - Bueno Ranma y Akane, no crean que hemos olvidado su viaje, ya tenemos todo listo. Viajan este fin de semana, las reservaciones ya están hechas, asi que no pueden dar pie atrás-

Ranma y Akane solo se miraron, mas no dijeron nada

- Akane querida, pasado mañana iremos de compras ¿Que te parece?- Decía Nodoka sonriéndole amablemente.

- Esta bien Tía- Decía la joven sabiendo que no podía negarse

- Espero sepan aprovechar esta oportunidad que les damos- Decía Genma mientras golpeaba amistosamente la espalda de su amigo Soun.

Así se entretuvieron durante toda la cena hablando del viaje de los chicos, quienes no opinaban solo escuchaban, pues sabían que aunque dijeran algo no los escucharían.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en el Nekohanten vemos a una muchacha de largos cabellos morados muy triste sentada en una de las mesas, el local estaba cerrado por lo que se encontraba sola

-No puede ser, Airen preferir a chica violenta en vez de Shampoo. ¡¿Cómo es posible?! Shampoo ser mejor que Ella-

En ese momento Mousse venía entrando, al ver el estado de su amada se acercó hacia Ella.

- Mousse, déjame sola ¿¿Quieres??-

Mousse ignoro el pedido de la chica y se sentó a su lado pasándole el brazo por los hombros consoladoramente, sin decir nada

La chica instintivamente se apoyo en El continuando con su penuria

Después de un momento de silencio hablo

- Mousse ¿¿Que opinar Tú de chica violenta??-

- Pueeessss- Sin entender el porque de la pregunta - Es hermosa no lo niego, pero creo que tu Shampoo eres la mejor en todo sentido-Decía el chico pato enamorado.

Shampoo sintió como su ego regresaba, sin saber porque, terminó contándole al chico pato lo sucedido con Ranma, El solo la escuchaba.

Cuando termino de contarle lo sucedido el chico la miro seriamente a los ojos.

- Shampoo solo te puedo decir una cosa- Decia Mousse viéndola a los ojos- ¡¡¡¡CASATE CONMIGOOOOOOO!!!! ¡¡¡CUAC CUAC!!!-

Shampoo se fue del lugar llevando un vaso vacío en las manos dejando solo al chico ahora pato.

La amazona llevaba una sonrisa divertida y ternura en su rostro

- Al menos se que para Mousse soy la única jejeje-

Y se fue a su cuarto ya con los ánimos mas repuestos, ya que sin saberlo el chico pato movía algo en su interior, mas no lo tomaba en serio, segura que Él siempre estaría ahí para Ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de la cena todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas actividades, Akane fue a tomar un baño para pensar un poco, cuando terminó y regreso a su cuarto encontró una nota de Ranma, en la que se disculpaba por no poder asistir esa noche a su encuentro, pero no había hecho aun los deberes para el día siguiente.

Akane para variar tomo el hecho por el lado malo, pensando que el chico ya no tenia interés de estar con Ella, pues había quedado satisfecho con su amazona y con el beso que le había robado a Ella. Rompió la nota y se dedicó a escuchar un poco de música.

- "Asi que viajamos en 3 dias. No se que voy a hacer, ahora me es difícil no perder el control, pero alla estando solos, no se que haré..."- Pensaba con preocupación la joven - ¡Bueno, pero no me importa tendré que ser fuerte, mi honor va ante todo!- Se decía para si misma, intentando convencerse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en su habitación, Ranma intentaba terminar sus deberes, pero su mente estaba concentrada solo en su viaje con Akane, estarían solos, la tendría para Él sólo por 3 largos días, quizás ese seria el lugar adecuado para declarársele oficialmente.

- "Solo quedan tres dias Akane… ni te imaginas cuanto ansió este viaje contigo…"- Pensaba distrayéndose de sus deberes.

Cuando logro salir de su ensoñación decidió poner atención a sus tareas, sino no las terminaría nunca.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Akane y Ranma para variar llegaban tarde a clases.

Fue una mañana tranquila, nada fuera de lo normal, para alivio de Ranma ese dia los muchachos de la escuela habían "decidido" darle un respiro a su prometida, quizá había sido por los 3 chicos extrañamente golpeados después de haber cortejado a la chica o por la mirada amenazante que daba el muchacho a cada joven del sexo opuesto que mostrara intensiones de acercarse a Ella.

Akane no lo había notado, por lo que miraba a su alrededor extrañada al ver que nadie se le acercara a excepción de sus amigas, mas no le presto mucha atención al hecho dedicándose a sus cosas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la hora de almuerzo apareció Mousse buscando a Ranma, pero solo encontró a Akane con quien se quedo conversando unos momentos.

- ¡Akane Tendo necesito saber donde esta Saotome!- Exigía el chico pato

Akane sonreía amablemente -Lo siento Mousse pero no se donde esta... Por cierto le estas hablando a un árbol jeje- Decíala joven divertida, haciendo que el chico se colocara las gafas y la viera correctamente - Pero aprovechando que estas aquí ¿Porque no me acompañas mientras almuerzo? No puedo encontrar a mis amigas y no me gusta comer sola- Decía mientras sonreía coquetamente.

Mousse ante aquella sonrisa se sonrojo levemente, sin saber el porque

- Esta bien-

Y asi se sentaron juntos en pasto conversando poco a poco mas animadamente

- Eres muy simpático Mousse, no se como no lo había notado antes- Decía la joven dándole una de esas sonrisas que enloquecen a Ranma.

Aquella sonrisa dio el mismo efecto en el chico pato, que en esos momentos comenzaba a notar el porque Saotome la prefería por sobre las demás, su belleza no era solo externa como las demás sino que también lo era interna

Mousse se coloco ligeramente nervioso - Tú...Tú también lo eres Akane Tendo- Decía el chico sonriéndole.

- Puedes decirme Akane- Decía la chica sin quitar su sonrisa - Bueno, ya es hora de volver a clases ¿Que te parece si vienes por mi a la salida y vamos a dar un paseo?-

Mousse lo pensó un momento, sabia que jugaría con fuego al aceptar, pero la sonrisa que le daba Akane lo convenció a arriesgarse, además no creía que a Shampoo le importase, ya que para Ella solo estaba Saotome

- Claro que si Akane, será un placer-

- Bueno entonces nos vemos en el parque cerca de aquí a la salida ¿te parece bien?-

- Claro que si, nos vemos- Se despidió el chico para luego dar un salto se alejarse del lugar.

Akane se dirigió a su salón tranquilamente, he impresionada ante la faceta tan agradable que desconocía del chico pato.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al terminar las clases Ranma guardo sus cosas y miró al lugar de Akane para ver si estaba lista; al verla se sintió alagado, ya que vio que la chica arreglaba su apariencia, pensando egocéntricamente que lo hacia por El.

Al estar lista se paró de su lugar para partir, cuando sintió un susurro en su oido que la hizo estremecer

- ¿Te habian dicho lo hermosa que eres Akane?- Decía Ranma suavemente

Akane controlando el impulso de besarlo, solo volteo y le sonrió, tomando sus cosas salio del salón seguida por Ranma,

Ambos salieron del edificio sonriendo, hasta ahora había sido un buen día, sin contratiempos mayores

Lamentablemente para ambos aquella tranquilidad no duro mucho ya que en la puerta de la escuela se encontraba Shampoo, quien al ver salir a Ranma se abalanzo sobre Él para abrazarlo.

-¡¡¡¡¡ Airen!!!!!-

-¡¡ Shampoo!! ¡¡¿¿Que estas haciendo aquí??!!-

- Shampoo querer ver a airen, para hablar sobre lo que pasar ayer-

Akane al escuchar aquello, sintió rabia contra la amazona y celos hacia su prometido, imaginando a que se refería con lo del dia anterior; aquella amazona se las pagaría y ya sabia como.

Pasando de largo tranquilamente se despidió de ambos

- Bueno Ranma me voy, nos vemos después-

Shampoo la vio y dijo cínicamente - Adiós Akane y no te preocupes que Yo cuidar Airen- Decía la chica mostrando una sonrisa malvada.

Akane al escuchar aquello, sintió su sangre hervir, mas contuvo su rabia y siguió su camino.

- Pero Akane ¿¿No se supone que volveríamos a casa juntos??- Decía el chico olvidándose de la amazona que lo abrazaba.

-No te preocupes Ranma, no quiero interrumpir tu momento romántico. Además ¿Quien dice que voy a casa?-Decía tranquilamente Akane, ignorando cualquier comentario que este pudiera hacer dio la vuelta y siguió su camino

Ranma quedo intrigado ante la respuesta de su prometida ¿Donde iría Akane? y lo mas importante si no se había arreglado para El, entonces ¿Para quien?

Sacándose bruscamente a Shampoo de encima se decidió a seguir a su prometida para resolver el misterio.

Ranma gritaba mientras se marchaba -Lo siento Shampoo pero no me puedo quedar a perder el tiempo contigo, adios-

- ¡¡¡Airen espera!!!- Decia Shampoo, que obstinadamente le siguió

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar al parque Akane divisó a Mousse, quien la esperaba, este estaba sin sus anteojos

- Hola Mousse perdona el retraso jeje-

- No hay problema Akane, ten esto es para ti-

Y utilizando uno de sus trucos, saco un bello ramo de flores de sus mangas entregandoselo o al menos eso pensaba El, ya que se las entregaba a un poste de luz frente a El.

Akane sonrio divertida ante el hecho y tomándolo del brazo lo hizo verla

- Mousse Yo estoy aqui jeje ¿Porque no llevas puestos tus anteojos??-

Mousse se sonrojo ante la pregunta - Es queee, pensé que te avergonzaría que la gente viera que ibas junto a un cegatón jeje-

- No digas tonterías Mousse, pontelas que no me avergüenza, además peor seria que fueras chocando o confundiendo cada cosa con la que te cruzaras- Decia la joven sonriendo tiernamente.

- Esta bien, si Tú lo dices-

Y sacando de sus mangas sus anteojos se los colocó, al ver bien nuevamente le entrego el ramo a la muchacha.

Ranma al llegar se escondió tras unos arbustos para no ser descubierto, observaba la escena con los celos al 100 Shampoo que lo había alcanzado, estaba junto a El en una situación no muy diferente a la del muchacho; no podía creer que su Mousse fuera tan agradable con otra que no fuera Ella, mas en su interior intentaba tranquilizarse recordándose que El la amaba a Ella y a nadie mas.

Ranma hablando para si mismo -¡¡¿¿ Que hace Akane con Mousse??!! ¡¿Es que acaso se arreglaba para juntarse con Él?! ¡¡ Ese idiota, no permitiré que se meta con lo que me pertenece!!-

-¿ Porque chica violenta ser agradable con Mousse? ¿Acaso no sabe que el amar a Shampoo y nadie mas? Solo pierde su tiempo- Decia la joven para si misma aumentando su ego.

Akane y Mousse caminaban alegremente por el parque, se divertían mucho, Akane no lograba entender el porque Shampoo era tan mala con Mousse, si el muchacho era muy agradable además de guapo, sin esas gafas claro.

De repente sintió que alguien los seguía, y miro en la dirección de donde los espiaban, viendo a Shampoo, Ranma había logrado pasar inadvertido, Akane hizo como si nada y continuo su paseo, mas sus planes ya se habían trazadoen su mente, haría pagar a la amazona y de paso lograría que esta tomara mas en cuenta a Mousse.

Los muchachos iban muy entretenidos, mas Ranma intentaba controlar el impulso que tenia de ir a golpear al chico pato, lo cual se le dificultaba ya que Shampoo, molesta también por la situación, le incitaba los celos para que el chico fuera a arruinar aquella cita, sin tener que verse ella inmiscuida.

Shampoo le susurraba al oido a Ranma -Ranmaaa, Ellos verse muy felices no crees, no me extrañaría que Ella lo besara- Decía la amazona sonriendo maliciosamente.

Ranma se sentía realmente molesto -¡Callate Shampoo, Akane jamás me haria eso, Ella es MIA y no besaría a nadie mas que a MI!-

Shampoo miraba asombrada al muchacho de la coleta, no le conocía esa faceta tan posesiva, mas le extraño ver que aquello no le afectaba tanto en comparación como ver a Mousse tan en confianza con otra, que encima de todo era Akane, su ego y algo mas iban en cuesta abajo para Ella, sin entender el porque.

Akane notaba el aura de furia que emanaba del lugar donde estaba la amazona, mas no noto que aquella gran aura de batalla no se trataba de una sino de dos personas.

Después de pasear por mucho tiempo, los chicos se detuvieron frente a una hermosa fuente sentándose en su orilla

- La he pasado muy bien contigo Mousse- Decía la chica sonriendo

Mousse se le queda observando unos momentos

- Yo también Akane. ¿Sabes? hay algo que me estado preguntando durante todo este rato-

-¿Que cosa?-

- Que no entiendo porque Ranma te insulta de esa manera, diciéndote marimacho y todas esas cosas; si Yo estuviera en su lugar hace tiempo que me habría casado contigo, eres todo lo contrario de lo que Él dice, ahora entiendo porque tantos buscan tu amor, eres inclusive mucho mas mujer que Shampoo- Al escucharlo decir eso la amazona sintió como si le hubieran apuñalado el corazón - Ya que tu eres verdadera no solo por fuera sino también por dentro-

En ese momento Shampoo sentía que el mundo se le venia encima, no podía creer que Mousse, su Mousse, pensara que Akane Tendo era mejor que Ella No le bastaba con tener a Ranma, Akane ahora quería quitarle a Mousse, eso no lo permitiría.

Ranma por su parte, ya no podia soportar mas la situación ¿Quien se creía ese pato cegatón con venir a cortejar a su prometida? eso no se lo permitiría.

Cuando ambos chicos pensaban salir de su escondite se quedaron helados ante la escena que se vivía en ese instante, fue como si todo se derrumbara frente a Ellos.

Volviendo con Akane y Mousse

Akane al escuchar las palabras del chico, se sintió muy alagada, sintió que el aura que salía del escondite de Shampoo estaba por explotar de rabia, ese era el momento de dar el toque final a su plan, Shampoo vería lo que se siente que tomen lo que es de uno.

- Mousse...gracias...-

Y estirando su mano le sacó los lentes al chico, para observar aquellos ojos azules que sus lentes ocultaban, tomo su mejilla y lentamente acerco su rostro hasta darle un tierno beso, el chico pato al sentir aquella calidez se dejo llevar correspondiéndolo, fue corto, cuando separaban nuevamente sus rostros Mousse la miro a los ojos.

- Gracias Akane, no sabes cuanto has hecho por mi en este dia- Decía el chico sonriéndole mientras volvía a colocarse los lentes.

-Créeme que lo se, solo espero no haberte ofendido-

- Claro que no, pero creo que hay alguien a quien no le va aparecer como a mi – Decía el chico mientras guiaba su mirada hacia el lugar donde supuestamente estaba solo la amazona.

Akane volteo a mirar triunfante en aquella dirección , imaginando la cara de rabia de Shampoo, mas su rostro se puso palido y su expresión se ensombreció repentinamente.

- ¡¡Ranma…!! -

Continuará...

**_Riosaku_**


	6. Capitulo seis

Nota: Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi

**_"Una Relacion Sin Nombre"_**

_- Mousse...gracias...-_

_Y estirando su mano le sacó los lentes al chico, para observar aquellos ojos azules que sus lentes ocultaban, tomo su mejilla y lentamente acerco su rostro hasta darle un tierno beso, el chico pato al sentir aquella calidez se dejo llevar correspondiéndolo, fue corto, cuando separaban nuevamente sus rostros Mousse la miro a los ojos._

_- Gracias Akane, no sabes cuanto has hecho por mi en este dia- Decía el chico sonriéndole mientras volvía a colocarse los lentes._

_-Créeme que lo se, solo espero no haberte ofendido-_

_- Claro que no, pero creo que hay alguien a quien no le va aparecer como a mi – Decía el chico mientras guiaba su mirada hacia el lugar donde supuestamente estaba solo la amazona._

_Akane volteo a mirar triunfante en aquella dirección, imaginando la cara de rabia de Shampoo, mas su rostro se puso palido y su expresión se ensombreció repentinamente._

_- ¡¡Ranma…!! -_

**CAPITULO SEXTO**

Ranma se encontraba parado ahí viéndola seriamente, a pesar de que no mostraba emoción alguna en su rostro, en sus ojos si lo hacia, dejando ver decepción y frialdad en ellos.

Akane temió, sobretodo por Mousse al recordar la amenaza que el chico le hiciera hace unos dias si la descubría con otro, mas quedo desconcertada al verlo dar media vuelta e irse sin decir nada.

Ranma pasó silencioso por el lado de Shampoo, quien seguía observando todo silenciosamente, la muchacha sentía un gran dolor en su corazón, pero no lograba aun entender el porque, ya que según Ella no había nadie mas para Ella que Ranma. En su mente busco varias razones para justificar su sentir y negar la realidad, mas no encontró ninguna, después de unos momentos lo entendió, unas lagrimas asomaron en sus ojos, el dolor era demasiado grande; si se suponia que Mousse la amaba a Ella, ¿Porque había besado a Akane? sintiendo frustración y celos al no sentirse única, después de darles un ultimo vistazo a Akane y a Mousse siguió los pasos de Ranma dando media vuelta y marchándose dejando en su lugar solo las lagrimas que habían logrado escapar de Ella.

Akane y Mousse al verse nuevamente solos, hablaron.

-No puede ser... se suponía que solo Shampoo nos veía, Ranma no estaba incluido en esto- Decía la joven preocupada.

-Akane ¿No deberías seguirlo?- Preguntaba Mousse preocupado al ver la aflicción de la chica.

Akane lo vio resignada –No Mousse..., quizás sea mejor dejarlo así-

Akane no entendía porque se sentía tan mal, si se suponía que Ellos se lo merecían ¿seria que acaso la venganza no era tan dulce como dicen? o quizás su amor por Ranma era tan grande que no soportaba verlo lastimado de esa forma y menos por su culpa, aunque se lo mereciera.

Pero ya estaba hecho, no se podía hacer nada mas que aceptar las consecuencias, su orgullo y testarudez de nuevo habían ganado terreno en su actuar.

Mousse se decidió acompañar a Akane a su casa, y se pusieron a caminar mientras hablaban

Akane simuló una sonrisa - Mousse ¿¿No crees que deberías ir a ver a Shampoo?? No parece haber quedado muy bien, ahora todo depende de ti amigo- Decia la joven mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- Tienes razón Akane, pero creo que primero debo pensar un poco las cosas...- Decia Mousse mirandola por un momento, para despues mirar al cielo -¿Y dime Akane que piensas hacer?-

Akane bajo la mirada -Creo que lo mejor será dejar así las cosas... Ranma no me quiere, solo he sido un juguete para El, jamás me ha visto de otra forma que no sea como si fuera un objeto de su propiedad-

- Eso no es cierto Akane...-

- Tu sabes que si Mousse, si me quisiera realmente como crees, lo que vivimos este ultimo mes habría significado algo para El y no habría andado por ahí besándose con Shampoo y quien sabe con quien mas – Decía la joven, con una mirada vidriosa por las lagrimas que intentaban escapar- Definitivamente Mousse creo que es lo mejor, aunque lo ame-

-Akane Yo se que El te quiere porque...- Mousse no pudo seguir hablando ya que Akane lo interrumpió

-Ya llegamos, gracias por acompañarme a casa- Decía la joven intentando fingir una sonrisa - ¡Nos vemos Mousse y suerte!-

Y sin escuchar lo que el joven quería decirle entro en su hogar, necesitaba estar sola, ya no podía contener la tristeza que embargaba su corazón por mas tiempo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde el tejado un joven miraba la llegada de ambos chicos, mostraba un rostro dolido y molesto, al ver que se iban a despedir, prefirió dar la vuelta y entrar al lugar donde había pasado los momentos mas felices ese ultimo tiempo, el atico, necesitaba desahogarse, mas no permitiría que nadie lo viera, su orgullo y honor estaban primero

En el ático.

-"Akane... porque me traicionaste de esa manera, y Yo que creí que me querías, mas me equivoque, solo jugaste conmigo ¡Encima Yo defendiendo tu lealtad como un idiota! Se que Yo tampoco he sido un santo, pero siempre eran Ellas las que me besaban Yo jamás les correspondí a ninguna solo a Ti, en cambio Tu vas y besas a otro, tirando a la basura todo lo que vivimos"-

Unas fugitivas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Después de mucho tiempo de estar ahí se paró, pero algo había cambiado en El, su mirada era fría, sin sentimientos, ya no permitiría que Ella jugara nuevamente con El, desde ahora en adelante Akane no tendría mas poder sobre El, si era posible haría como si no existiera, solo seria una mas de sus prometidas.

Saliendo del ático y dirigiéndose sigilosamente al baño de la casa, limpio de su rostro las huellas de cualquier sentir, sacando toda la fortaleza que le fuera posible y dejando ver al guerrero arrogante y egoísta que alguna vez fue, antes de conocerla a Ella...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma bajo justo a la hora de la cena, Ella estaba ahí en su lugar de siempre, Ranma la miro fríamente, pero Ella se mantuvo cabizbaja no deseando verlo a la cara, estremeciéndose por el sentimiento frío que le daba aquella mirada. Ranma se sentó a su lado tranquilamente, poniendo su atención en la cena.

Akane al sentirlo junto a Ella, no pudo evitar notar que el aura que alguna vez fue cálida se había tornado fría e indiferente, sintiéndose culpable, optó por ignorarlo y prestar atención a su familia y lo que decían.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Nekohanten

Shampoo se había encerrado en su cuarto, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, su orgullo y ego estaban por el suelo, mas también su corazón, ya que se había dado cuenta de su sentir.

Ella sentía algo fuerte por Mousse y jamás se había pasado por su mente que el muchacho se podría fijar en otra, que para peor había sido su mayor rival Akane Tendo.

Pero esto no se quedaría así, buscaría la manera de vengarse de Ella, nadie había tomado algo suyo y había vivido para contarlo.

En cuanto a Mousse, hablaría seriamente con Él cuando llegara, mas el chico pato no apareció ni ese día, ni el siguiente...

Esto provocó que su ira contra Akane aumentara aun mas, por lo que decidió ir a espiar a la joven para buscar la venganza perfecta, cuando la vio descubrió el ambiente tenso entre Ella y Ranma, por lo comenzó rápidamente a maquinar algún plan para vengarse de Ella.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mousse desde aquel día había decidido alejarse de Ella un tiempo, debía aclarar sus sentimientos, para así decidir de una buena vez el rumbo que tomaría su vida, Shampoo no era la única mujer en el mundo ahora lo sabia ¿valdría la pena seguir buscándola?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Dojo los dias antes del viaje habian sido tranquilos, Ranma ignoraba e evitaba a Akane lo mejor que podía, no habían vuelto a dirigirse ninguno de los dos la palabra.

El dia antes del viaje, Akane tuvo que ir con la Tia Nodoka a ver las cosas que necesitaría, la muchacha no pudo negarse, no quería que la familia supiera nada de sus problemas con el chico.

- ¡¡Akane este bañador es precioso, este tambien, y este!! – Decía la mujer emocionada

Akane en cambio intentaba no pensar en Ranma -Si Tía tiene razón... pero sabe, prefiero este- Decía la joven mostrándole el clásico bikini con amarras, era azul marino y era bastante sencillo.

-Bueno si te gusta ese llévatelo, con lo que sea que elijas mi hijo quedara fascinado- Decía la madre de Ranma emocionada.

Akane sin poder evitar bajar la mirada por el comentario -Si Tia… Bueno porque no seguimos las compras- Decía la joven mientras simulaba una sonrisa.

- Esta bien Akane vamos-

Estuvieron todo ese día paseando por las tiendas, Akane intentaba por todos los medios no tener que hablar sobre Ranma, para su suerte la Tía no lo notaba.

Cuando hubieron terminado las compras, Akane tuvo que esperar a su Tia, quien dijo que necesitaba comprar solo una cosa mas, cuando regreso le entrego un paquete a Akane, dejándole claro que era una regalo de parte de Ella, pero que no quería que abriera hasta que llegaran a Hokaido, Akane no queriendo contradecirla acepto, guardando el regalo en su maleta apenas hubieron regresado al Dojo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo que es Ranma, paso esos días encerrado en el dojo entrenando, necesitaba desquitar su rabia de alguna manera. Cuando había ido a Mousse para darle su merecido le fue imposible encontrarlo, por lo que decidió descargar su ira entrenando, además así evitaba tener que toparse con Akane.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llego el dia del viaje, la familia los fue a despedir, dejándolos en el tren.

Cuando este partió, Ranma dejo su asiento sin decir nada, y desapareció, Akane solo miraba el paisaje, intentado contener su tristeza, quedándose finalmente dormida.

Cuando el tren llego a su destino Ranma regresó, tomo su equipaje y bajo del tren, sin decir nada, Akane hizo lo mismo.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, se llevaron la sorpresa que quizás unos días atrás les habría encantado, pero esa no era la situación ahora, sus padres les habían alquilado la suite matrimonial, Ranma y Akane miraron la habitación, tenia solo una sala de estar y un cuarto donde había una cómoda cama destinada para dos, también estaba el baño que se veía bastante amplio, el primero en entrar fue Ranma, Akane opto por seguirlo en silencio, el ambiente que se formo en la habitación era demasiado denso.

Ranma dejo sus cosas en un rincón y salio sin decir nada, Akane al verse sola, fue al cuarto y dejando las cosas a un lado se tiro sobre la cama y dio rienda suelta a sus lagrimas intentando así apaciguar un poco su pena por el chico de la coleta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma caminaba tranquilamente por la playa, evitando que el agua lo tocara, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era transformarse.

-"Debo ser fuerte y mantener la compostura ¡Akane no jugara mas conmigo, no me voy a dejar amedrentar ni humillar de nuevo!"- Se decía en su mente

El muchacho estuvo todo el día caminando por ahi, mas no prestaba ninguna atención a su alrededor, ni siquiera a las chicas que lo miraban de manera muy notoria al verlo pasar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane estuvo durante todo el día en la habitación desahogando su dolor, no tenia ganas de salir, sólo se quedo recostada en la cama.

Por una parte se encontraba aliviada de que Ranma no llegara, necesitaba estar sola y pensar.

-Aaaaayyy Ranma , no se como soportare tenerte tan cerca, si estas tan lejos, Te quiero demasiado... No entiendo tu manera de actuar, pensé que al menos me pedirías alguna explicación con respecto a lo de Mousse, pero me has ignorado por completo. Eso me demuestra que para Ti no significo nada, si al menos sintieras algo por mi habrías hecho algo, pero solo me ignoras, se ve que tu orgullo es lo único que se daño en todo esto. Ya no se que hacer, si al menos supiera que es lo que sientes, dejaría todo lo que pasó en el olvido y estaría dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo- Se decía la joven, para luego quedarse pensando un momento, hasta que reacciono nuevamente - ¡¡Esta bien!! Ranma si tu no quieres hablarme de nuevo alla Tú, pero tampoco pienso quedarme aquí a hecharme a morir por eso ¡Disfrutare este viaje contigo o sin Ti!- Se decía Akane de manera decidida.

En eso miro hacia afuera, ya era de noche, su estomago comenzó a reclamar la falta de comida, por lo que pidió servicio a la habitación y después de tomar un baño decidió irse a dormir.

Cuando abrió su maleta para sacar el pijama, se topó con el regalo de la Tía Nodoka, con curiosidad se decidió a abrirlo, cuando vio lo que era su rostro se torno rojo como tomate.

El regalo era una camisola de dormir azul, con tirantes, el escote era bastante pronunciado y con encajes en los bordes, cuando se lo probo vio que le quedaba perfecto, aunque se sentía un poco incomoda ya que esta apenas y le cubría hasta los muslos y su busto quedaba bastante sugerente a la vista, además que marcaba suavemente las cuervas de su cuerpo.

Después de mirarse un rato decidió cambiarse y colocarse su pijama de siempre, ya lo usaría cuando regresara a la casa y no hubiera nadie que pudiera verla.

Junto al paquete del regalo encontró también una carta dirigida a Ella de parte de su Tía Nodoka, por lo que la abrió.

La nota decía:

"Querida Akane, espero mi regalo te haya gustado, quería darte un babydoll pero creo que abría sido demasiado atrevido, (Akane tenia una gota en la frente) espero que sea de tu medida, lo que creo es lo mas seguro ya que Kasumi me dio tu talla jeje.

Espero que a mi hijo tambien le guste, dile que cuide no destrozarlo ni nada porque no salio nada barato. (Akane ya no podia del sonrojo)

Se despide tu Tia y futura madre

Nodoka Saotome

PD: No busques tu pijama, porque yo misma me encargue de sacarlo de tu maleta antes de que te fueras. J"

Al terminar de leer Akane sin esperanza alguna volcó el contenido de su maleta esperando que todo fuera una broma, mas no era asi.

Resignada se dio una ultima mirada al espejo, no se veía mal, es mas, se veía bastante bien, si las cosas con Ranma estuvieran bien no habría dudado en usarlo para Él, pero no era así.

Derrotada se fue a dormir, tapándose bien con las sábanas esperando que Ranma no la viera, después de un rato se abandono al mundo de los sueños.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Ranma regresó, encontró la sala de estar vacía, se sentó a ver televisión, notó que Akane ya había comido, y que le había dejado su parte lista para que se la sirviera, por lo que no se hizo de rogar y se la comió

-Esto se ve bien-

Después de comer llevo su maleta a la pieza, cuando entro vio que Akane al parecer ya se había acostado, sin poder evitar darle un vistazo se le acerco sigilosamente.

Cuando la vio se sintió estremecer

Akane yacía sobre la cama cubierta con una fina sabana solo hasta la mitad del muslo, mostrando una pijama que no le conocía y que era bastante sugerente.

Estaba durmiendo de lado por lo que la línea media de su busto se remarcaba bastante, además el tirante se le había resbalado por los hombros dando una imagen demasiado atrayente para cualquiera.

Ranma sacudió su cabeza para evitar pensar en eso, dio la vuelta y se fue a la sala de estar, dispuesto a estar despierto el mayor tiempo que le fuera posible para no tener que irse a acostar.

Mientras veía la televisión la imagen de Akane durmiendo de esa manera y tan indefensa se le venia a la mente, intentando sacársela de la cabeza, trató de recordar algún momento que lo supliera, mas fue peor ya que recordó las de veces que por error la viera desnuda.

Nunca lo admitió, pero cuando eso pasaba, no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para darle un buen vistazo al cuerpo de la chica, al recordar las imágenes no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Ranma sacudía la cabeza queriendo borrar las imágenes de su mente - ¡No! debo dejar de pensar en Ella de "esa" manera y cualquier otra- Se decía a si mismo, para volver endurecer su rostro - Ella me traicionó y no se lo voy a perdonar... a no ser que me de una buena explicación… ¡¡NO!! ¡¡Debo mantenerme firme en mi desicion!!-

Después de tomar un vaso de agua bien fría se recostó en el sofá de la sala intentando conseguir algún sueño.

- Definitivamente.... esta será un decisión muuuyyy difícil de cumplir...-

Después de unas horas sin lograr dormir por la incomodidad, desafiantemente se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto que se supone debían compartir con Akane.

Evitando verla se acerco al lado libre de la cama y sacándose la camisa y los pantalones se metió bajo las sabanas, llevando puestos sus clásicos boxers y camiseta negra sin mangas.

En ese momento Akane abrió ligeramente los ojos y dio un vistazo a su compañero de cuarto un poco asustada al principio, cuando iba a abrir la boca para hablar Ranma la interrumpió de manera bruta

- ¡Ni pienses que voy a dormir en el piso! Asi que ponte bien hacia tu lado, no quiero tener ningún contacto contigo- Decía el chico de mala manera mientras se acomodaba para dormir dándole la espalda.

Akane se molesto por la actitud del chico - Haz lo que quieras ¡me da igual lo que hagas¡-

Y sin decir nada mas se dio nuevamente la vuelta si preocuparse de si la sabana la cubría o no, en cambio Ranma si lo noto y a pesar de que se coloco de espalda a Ella para evitar mirarla, el solo hecho de sentirla tan cerca y de manera tan provocativa lo ponía demasiado tenso al igual que a Ella.

Después de una hora intentando ignorarse ambos lograron entrar al mundo de los sueños, en los cuales no pudieron evitar convocarse el uno al otro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por la mañana la luz de un hermoso día se filtro por las ventanas haciendo que Akane abriera suavemente sus ojos, cuando recordó donde estaba y con quien, se sobresalto, pero cuando miro a su lado lo encontró completamente vacío, haciéndola sentir ligeramente decepcionada.

Ranma seguramente había salido de nuevo, dejándola sola, mas esta vez decidió en vez de quedarse lamentando en la casa, salir a disfrutar del lugar, después de ducharse, colocarse su bikini nuevo y encima de este colocarse aquel vestido amarillo que generalmente usaba cuando iba a la playa, tomó las cosas necesarias salió del hotel para dirigirse a la playa a disfrutar el bello día.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Ranma había despertado esa mañana se encontró con la visión de Akane aun dormida, destapada por completo, y con el pijama bastante mas arriba de sus caderas dejando a la vista la fina lencería que a pesar de ser bastante infantil, en Ella no dejaba de ser sugerente, sintió que sus instintos lo comenzaban a dominar, por lo que rápidamente se levantó y fue a tomar una ducha bien fría y luego una de agua tibia para regresar a la normalidad y escapo del hotel para dirigirse hacia la playa, planeando desaparecer nuevamente todo el día.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la playa

A pesar de ser época de clases, había bastante gente en el lugar, sobretodo jóvenes que de seguro aprovechaban el fin de semana.

Akane se sentía bastante avergonzada, ya que varias miradas estaban posadas en Ella, en especial cuando se saco el vestido para quedar tan solo en su sencillo bikini azul.

Después de un rato, decidió ir a la orilla del mar para mojar sus pies, arrastrando a la mayoría de los jóvenes de los alrededores al agua también.

- Aaaaay que bien se siente el agua, ojala supiera nadar...- Se decía a si mismaanimada y a la vez decepcionada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Ranma seguía su caminata sin rumbo especifico, a pesar de intentar borrar la imagen de Akane se le hacia imposible, de repente algo llamo su atención.

En la playa la mayoría de los jóvenes miraban un mismo punto, Ranma ignorando el porque decidió dirigir su mirada hacia donde miraban todos, encontrándose con una hermosa Akane en bikini, que inocentemente jugaba con el agua a la orilla de la playa.

Quedo completamente embobado viéndola, cuando recordó que no era el único con tan gloriosa vista, intento calmar sus celos ya que Akane ya no era asunto suyo, mas le fue imposible cuando vio que dos jóvenes bastante insistentes se le habían acercado para hablarle, cuando Ella regresaba al lugar donde estaban sus cosas.

-Hola preciosa ¿No quieres ir a dar un paseo con nosotros?-Decía uno de los jóvenes.

-Seria una gran honor tener tu compañía ¿Como te llamas?- Le preguntaba el segundo chico.

Akane los miro sin interés y amablemente se disculpo.

-Mi nombre es Akane y lo siento no puedo ir con Ustedes-

El primer muchacho se comenzó a poner insistente

-Vamos muñeca, se que quieres venir, además por lo que se ve estas sola ¿o no? – Decía el chico mientras le tomaba insistentemente la muñeca.

Ranma sin pensarlo dos veces dirigió sus pasos hacia Ellos, para darles el respectivo merecido a cada uno, cuando vio que alguien le había ganado.

-¡Dejen tranquila a la dama, viene conmigo!-

Akane estaba impresionada al escuchar la voz y volteó a verle agradecida.

Continuará...

**_Riosaku_**


	7. Capitulo siete

Nota: Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi

**_"Una Relacion Sin Nombre"_**

_-Vamos muñeca, se que quieres venir, además por lo que se ve estas sola ¿o no? – Decía el chico mientras le tomaba insistentemente la muñeca._

_Ranma sin pensarlo dos veces dirigió sus pasos hacia Ellos, para darles el respectivo merecido a cada uno, cuando vio que alguien le había ganado._

_-¡Dejen tranquila a la dama, viene conmigo!-_

_Akane estaba impresionada al escuchar la voz y volteó a verle agradecida._

**CAPITULO SÉPTIMO**

Akane sonriendo agradecida y amistosamente al recién llegado -¡Ryoga, eres Tú! ¡Que alegría encontrarte por aquí!-

Los jóvenes al ver que se conocían realmente y que el recién llegado no dejaba de ser intimidante, optaron por la paz y se fueron sin decir mas.

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme -

-Jeje no es nada Akane – Decía el chico recuperando sus nervios habituales, sobándose el cuello -"Aunque me pregunto de donde saque las palabras, ese definitivamente no soy Yo... ¡¡¡De seguro fue el amor!!! Si!! Mi amor por Akane todo lo puede!!" – Pensaba internamente, sin darse cuenta de que ponía cara de tonto esperanzado.

-¿¿Ryoga estas bien??- Preguntaba la joven preocupada por la cara del chico.

Ryoga salio de su ensoñación y miro a la joven nuevamente intentando mantener la calma

- S-si estoy bien Akane jeje. Pero dime ¿¿Que es lo que haces en Tokio??

-¿¿Tokio?? Ryoga esto es Hokaido jeje – Decia la joven con una gota en la frente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la distancia Ranma veía la escena con el ceño fruncido, los celos y actitud posesiva que se venían manifestando últimamente en Él comenzaban a aflorar nuevamente, mas intentó controlarse, diciéndose a si mismo que Akane ya no era su problema dispuesto a seguir su camino ignorándolos.

- ¡Bah! No es mi problema, que haga lo que quiera...- Decía mientras sus pasos se dirigían contradictoriamente a sus palabras hacia la pareja de amigos - ¡¡P-chan!!- Gritó alzando la mano y con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes- ¿¿ Perdido de nuevo??-

Akane miro a Ranma extrañada, no sabia como reaccionar, mas para evitar conflictos dejo las cosas pasar, pero en su terquedad no pensaba dirigirle la palabra a no ser que Él lo hiciera primero.

Ranma como si nada se instaló con Ellos, molestando a Ryoga a cada momento y así evitando que se acercara a su prometida mas de la cuenta, como si quisiera dejar claro cual era su territorio.

-¡¡¡Raaanmaaa!!! ¡¡A quien llamas P-chan afeminado!!

Ranma lo vio de manera amenazante, mientras pensaba - "Ya lo decidí, no permitiré que suceda lo mismo que con ese pato maldito..."- Luego lo vio nuevamente de manera burlesca - ¿Acaso P-chan esta molesto?-

Akane ya harta con la situación intervino -¡¡Ya basta Ustedes dos!!-

Ambos jóvenes al escuchar el grito de la joven voltearon a verla, quedando boquiabiertos al verla por primera vez en todo ese rato de mejor manera en su modesto bikini, que resaltaba bastante el atractivo de la joven a pesar de su simpleza.

Akane al verse observada tan intensamente por ambos, se sonrojo por completo alcanzando de inmediato sus cosas para ponerse nuevamente su vestido.

Ambos jóvenes al verse sin el objeto de admiración se miraron inconscientemente, frunciendo ambos con molestia el ceño, al toparse frente a frente con su rival.

Mas esta vez Ryoga noto algo diferente en Ranma, este mostraba cierta aura amenazante, intentando reclamarle con la mirada que se había atrevido a mirar algo que no debía. También pudo ver que el ambiente entre Akane y Ranma no era el mismo, esperaba poder averiguar que pasaba.

Akane ignoraba las reacciones de estos inocentemente, cuando guardo sus cosas volteó nuevamente hacia Ellos

-Ryoga, ya que estas aquí ¿Por que no vienes al hotel y almorzamos? Aunque este es el segundo día aquí, no he disfrutado mucho de este viaje que digamos y quisiera tener una buena compañía... – Decía la joven con sarcasmo, mirando con molestia a Ranma.

Ranma sintió el ataque de su prometida mas su atención por el momento se enfocaba en como deshacerse del chico cerdo, ya saldaría cuentas después con Ella.

Ryoga se colocó completamente rojo ante la invitación - ¡¡Cla-cla-ro A-ka-ne!! ¡¡Me en-can-ta-ria!!- Respondía de forma mecánica

-Buena idea también tengo hambre, suena interesante tener buena compañía, ya que Yo tampoco he disfrutado mucho este viaje...- Decía Ranma devolviendo el sarcasmo y mirando acusadoramente a Akane, que lo vio con molestia.

Los tres jóvenes dieron rumbo al hotel, Akane conversaba jovialmente con Ryoga quien iba a su lado, mientras Ranma iba atrás de Ellos con las manos en sus bolsillos, manteniendo un semblante serio y vigilando que la cercanía entre ambos no se hiciera mas de la debida, lanzando cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad algún comentario para ridiculizar a Ryoga, quien seguía intentando descubrir el porque de la actitud tan extraña de los jóvenes, quienes a pesar de pelear seguido jamás habían tomado actitudes como esas entre Ellos.

-"¡Mira que conversar tan animada con ese cerdo!¡Siendo que ni siquiera se ha molestado en dirigirme la palabra y darme alguna explicación por besar a ese pato! Ya no le daré mas vueltas a este asunto y hablaré con Ella de una vez, pero primero tengo que deshacerme de ese cerdo..."- Pensaba Ranma sin dejar de vigilar a su prometida y el chico cerdo.

Cuando llegaron al hotel Akane invito a Ryoga a sentarse en la sala, pidiéndole esperarla ya que necesitaba una ducha para quitarse la arena de encima. Mientras Ranma había ido al cuarto a cambiarse.

-Discúlpame Ryoga, no me tardo- Decía la joven sonriendo amablemente.

- Jeje ve tranquila Akane- Decía el chico cerdo sonriendo tontamente.

Cuando Akane despareció de vista, Ryoga se acomodó en el sofá dispuesto a encender la televisión, mas en ese momento Ranma se paro frente a El tapando por completo la visión de la pantalla.

Ryoga guió su mirada a su rostro que permanecía serio y con muestra de frialdad.

- ¿Que te pasa Ranma? ¿Es que acaso estas celoso?- Decía el chico cerdo sonriendo con burla, esperando la típica respuesta negativa de siempre.

Ranma ante la pregunta no perdió su seriedad - Si, estoy celoso Ryoga... y por lo mismo quiero pedirte que te vayas-

Al escuchar la respuesta de Ranma, Ryoga quedo completamente frío, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Ranma aceptar estar celoso por Akane, a no ser que estuviera bajo algún hechizo, mas no por eso pensaba hacerle caso.

-¿Irme? ¿Y porque? Que Yo sepa Akane fue quien me invito, no Tu Ranma. Así que no tienes ningún derecho a decir nada-

Ranma se sentía cada vez mas molesto, pero no perdía su seriedad, solo comenzaba a hablar un poco mas golpeado

-¡Porque Yo quiero y tengo todo el derecho ¡Akane es MI prometida y no puedes hacer nada con eso! Y si no quieres escuchar por las buenas, creo que Akane estaría muy interesada en saber quien a dormido por tanto tiempo en su cama sin su consentimiento...- Decía Ranma con una ligera sonrisa de medio lado

Ryoga sintió leve temor en las palabras del chico mas recordó la promesa que este alguna vez le hizo de guardar su secreto y se sintió nuevamente seguro, aunque esto le duró poco.

-No serias capaz Ranma, hiciste una promesa-

- Puede ser... Pero este no impide que se derrame agua fría sobre ti accidentalmente estando frente a Ella ¿¿No P-chan??? – Decía Ranma de manera indirecta astutamente.

Ryoga se sentía frustrado al no tener escapatoria, maldiciendo por lo bajo optó por la paz, ya se vengaría de Ranma en otro momento cuando Akane no estuviera tan cerca, además Ranma mostraba tal impasividad que le daba cierto temor enfrentarlo en esos momentos.

-Esta bien Ranma, esta vez ganaste, pero no creas que me doy por vencido, mi amor por Akane me mantendrá en pie hasta el final-

Ranma sentía deseos de golpear con todas sus fuerzas a Ryoga y decirle en su cara que Akane jamás seria de Él, pero por el momento le convenía mantener aquella tregua entre Ellos, tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer en esos momentos.

Ryoga se paro de su asiento y tomó sus cosas dispuesto a irse, se sentía derrotado y más por el hecho de que por el momento no podía hacer nada.

-Nos veremos pronto Ranma-

-Nos vemos Ryoga, que tengas un buen viaje- Se despedía Ranma usando un tono sarcástico.

Ryoga lanzaba maldiciones por lo bajo mientras se largaba del lugar.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró, Ranma se tiro sobre el sillón con satisfacción, mientras ponía su atención al televisor.

-Al fin me deshice de ese cerdo, ahora nada me impedirá hablar de una vez con Akane- Se decía el chico para si mismo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de un rato Akane salió del baño envuelta con una toalla y con el cabello mojado, dio un vistazo a la sala antes de dirigirse al cuarto a vestirse, mas al ver a Ranma solo y viendo televisión se pregunto por su amigo

Ranma al sentir su presencia habló sin esperar la pregunta

-Ryoga pidió que lo disculparas, pero recordó que tenia una cita con Akari y estaba retrasado. "Espero lo crea..."-

- Aaa... que mal. Yo que pensé que almorzaría aquí con nosotros- Decía Akane mostrando decepción.

Ranma al escuchar su respuesta sintió que la cólera lo invadía y se dio cuenta de que no podría guardarse mas tiempo la palabras en su interior, dejándose llevar las dijo irónicamente.

-¿¿Que?? ¿¿Acaso estas decepcionada?? ¿¿Acaso también querías besarlo como a ese pato??- Decía Ranma de manera venenosa mientras se levantaba de su lugar, para acercarse a Ella.

Akane sintió como si le lanzaran un balde de agua fría, en su interior sabia que ese momento llegaría y que Ranma saldría con alguno de sus comentarios, mas el tono que estaba usando no le gustó para nada. Ella había actuado mal pero Ranma también había hecho su parte y según su parecer era mucho menos inocente que Ella.

Dejándose llevar por su molestia dio unos pasos hacia Él desafiante, olvidando el estado de su vestimenta.

-¡¿ Se puede saber que es lo que estas tratando de decir Ranma?!-

- Pues nada que ya no sepas ¡¿O acaso ahora me vas a negar que Tu besaste a Mousse?! ¡¡Porque ni siquiera fue quien te beso, sino que Tu lo besaste!!- Decía Ranma levantando el tono de voz poco a poco mostrando la rabia que había reprimido esos días.

-¡¡Claro que no te lo voy a negar!!! ¡¡¡ Yo no soy como Tu!!!-

El ambiente se iba tornando cada vez mas denso y ambos jóvenes se acercaban con cada palabra el uno al otro de manera cada vez más desafiante.

Al tenerla frente a frente, Ranma sin poder controlar más su furia y celos siguió acercándose a Akane quien como respuesta retrocedía, hasta quedar atrapada entre Ranma y la pared.

El chico no queriendo dejarle escapatoria apoyo sus manos en la pared dejándola atrapada con sus brazos por cada lado del cuerpo de la chica, quien no se dejo amedrentar por su intimidación y mantuvo su postura desafiante hacia El.

-¡¡No me compares contigo!!- Decía el chico bajando poco a poco el tono de voz, pero siguiendo con el tono severo -Que Yo a la única que he deseado besar alguna vez es a Ti Akane...-

En ese momento su cercanía provocó que sus respiraciones se dejaran sentir, Ranma apoyo su frente en la de Akane manteniendo el silencio, Akane se mantuvo quieta sin mostrar reacción alguna a la cercanía.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos momentos sintiendo solo las respiraciones de cada uno, sin decir nada.

Akane hablando casi en un susurro lanzo una respuesta, pero ya sin el tono molesto de antes

-No es lo que demostraste con Shampoo hace unos días...- Decía la chica desviando su mirada hacia un lado para no encontrarse con la mirada de Ranma que sentía fija sobre Ella.

-Yo no la bese, Ella fue quien me beso... Pensé que lo habías entendido cuando no reclamaste nada... – Respondía este usando el mismo tono de Akane - En cambio Tu... besaste a ese maldito pato-

- Pero no por lo que Tú piensas Ranma -

Ranma dio un ligero vistazo a Akane, notando recién el estado de vestir de la chica, tomando especial atención a las curvas que se marcaban humildemente a través de la toalla.

Luego regresó su mirada para verla directo a los ojos buscando su mirada, que aun lo rehuía

- ¿Porque no me ves a los ojos Akane? ¿Acaso tienes miedo a sentirte descubierta?-

Akane sintiéndose desafiada respondió sin perder la mordacidad al hablar

- Claro que no, Yo no actuó por detrás de los demás como otros- Decía mientras guiaba su mirada directo a los ojos del chico que la veían con intensidad

En el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron todo dejo de tener sentido y como dos imanes sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hasta que rozaron sus labios.

La cálida respiración de Akane se mezclaba con la de Ranma creando un lazo que se acortaba cada vez más al crear mayor cercanía y contacto entre ellos, cuando sus labios se juntaron por completo, se dieron caricias calidas y castas entre Ellos, sumiendo a sus dueños en una ensoñación que anhelaban hace días.

Las mentes de ambos jóvenes se dejaron vencer por sus instintos, que les hicieron olvidar el porque habían llegado a ese momento en primer lugar, abandonándose en las sensaciones que les provocaba aquel simple beso.

Ranma dejo el lugar en la pared donde sostenía sus manos, para dirigirlas hacia aquel ansiado destino que tanto extrañaba sentir, con ternura acarició los brazos de la joven de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez, sintiendo como si su interior comenzara a arder poco a poco por solo tocarla con la yema de sus dedos y provocando que Akane se estremeciera ante el contacto, pero sin dejar de lado su labor de corresponder el beso de su prometido.

Mas en uno de esos estremecimientos de la joven, un ligero trozo de lucidez cruzo su mente haciéndola romper el beso.

Ranma la miro sin perder el brillo de deseo hacia Ella

- Ran…ma... noo...- Intentaba decir la joven lanzando suspiros al sentir las sencillas caricias del joven en sus brazos, como si quemara su piel al tocarla.

Ranma solo la miraba a los ojos con intensidad, estudiando las reacciones de la joven frente a El, al ver que su reacción decía lo contrario de cualquier palabra siguió dejando actuar su deseo por Ella, y dejando sus brazos llevo una de sus manos alrededor de su cintura y con la otra comenzó a acariciar uno de sus hombros desnudos, mientras se hundía con sus besos por su cuello saboreando cada partícula de su ser, perdiéndose poco a poco en la fragancia de su piel y cabello.

Akane termino hundiéndose en aquel mismo deseo y se dejo llevar por el mar de pasiones que los estaba cubriendo a ambos poco a poco. Queriendo hacer mas fácil el trabajo de su prometido movió su cabeza a un lado para que Ranma tuviera mejor acceso al sector de su cuello y alrededores.

Ranma dirigía sus besos de su hombro hacia su cuello y de su cuello a su hombro como si saboreara el dulce mas maravilloso para El.

La mano que se mantenía firme a través de su cintura comenzó a funcionar atrayendo el cuerpo de Akane lo que mas fuera posible hacia El, de manera cada vez mas intensa.

La respiración de ambos se comenzó tornar mas agitada, pero eso no le dio importancia a ninguno de los dos.

Ranma comenzó hacer un camino de recorrido desde el hombro de Akane hacia sus labios besando cada lugar por el que debía pasar, tiernamente.

Al llegar a sus labios siguió con el sencillo beso de antes, mas este se fue tornando rápidamente en uno cada vez más intenso, hasta que ambos abrieron sus puertas dejando así, que sus interiores se unieran y se exploraran con pasión.

Esto provoco que el deseo de Ranma por sentir a Akane se hiciera mayor e inconscientemente, su cuerpo comenzó a responder a su deseo dejando sentir a la joven a través de sus ropas el deseo del joven que se acrecentaba poco a poco, dejando sentir su solidez contra Ella.

Inconscientemente ambos se acomodaron mejor quedando el cuerpo de Akane ya sin movimiento posible ya que Ranma estaba completamente recargado hacia Ella, mas no eso no le molestaba ya que sentía la misma necesidad de Ranma, de sentirse de la mayor manera posible.

Ranma mientras continuaba besándola y acariciándola por su hombro desnudo, movió la mano de su cintura para guiarla hacia sus caderas sin dejar de entregar caricias en su movimiento, para luego acariciar su muslo que estaba solo cubierto a la mitad por la toalla de la joven.

Akane respondía con una respiración que se tornaba mas agitada, mientras esta se decidía a llevar sus manos alrededor de su cuello para acariciarlo, provocando roces con sus uñas en la región de sus orejas.

Ranma soltó un ligero gemido, y sin controlarse llevo la mano que acariciaba el muslo de la joven hacia su parte trasera presionándola con necesidad hacia El, mientras El se movía a su ritmo hacia Ella.

Akane abrió los ojos de súbito al sentir la dureza del joven contra su parte mas sensible, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones placenteras que esto le provocaba, lanzando gemidos al igual que Ranma.

El beso se torno por completo apasionado y cálido a la vez, Ranma dejo la boca de Akane para besarla por sus alrededores, hasta volver a la región de su cuello para después comenzar a mordisquear sus orejas juguetonamente.

Akane quedó extasiada ante esto, pero no queriendo quedarse atrás, guió sus manos hacia la cintura del chico, para así aflojar su camisa, y llevar una de sus manos por debajo de esta.

Ranma se sintió mas incitado y realizo sus movimientos hacia Ella con mas intensidad, aunque sus actos sólo provocaran sensaciones y no fueran hechos como realmente debían ser, ambos con una sencilla simulación se sentían en el cielo.

Akane después de dar unas caricias al chico por su abdomen saco su mano del lugar dejando a un Ranma ligeramente decepcionado ante la perdida del contacto de sus delicadas manos en El, pero no por eso dejando de besarla por cada sector que le fuera posible entre su rostro, cuello y hombros.

Akane llevo ambas manos hacia el pecho del chico, apoyándolas en El, dándole una corta caricia, para luego llevar sus manos a los botones de su camisa, deshaciendo los suficientes para que el pecho bien formado del joven quedara al descubierto, y volviendo a posar sus manos en su ahora desnudo pecho comenzó a darle caricias que lo hacían estremecer por completo.

En ese momento el movimiento de la joven provocó la interrupción de los movimientos de Ranma contra Ella, al igual que sus caricias con sus besos.

Este la miro intensamente sin ocultar su necesidad por Ella, mas espero a ver el porque de su movimiento, quedando por completo extasiado al sentir los labios de la joven sobre su pecho desnudo, mientras con sus manos enviaba descargas eléctricas a El por las suaves caricias.

Después de un buen rato disfrutando del placer que le brindaba su prometida con aquellas nuevas experiencias y sensaciones para ambos, Ranma no soporto el deseo y con un arrebato volvió a fijar a la joven contra la pared, para besarla de manera apasionada y a la vez salvaje pero calida, regresó a su trabajo de tomarla por detrás para recargarla hacia El de acuerdo a sus movimientos, mientras con su otra mano comenzaba a aventurarse mas debajo de sus hombros, estando atento a las reacciones de Akane, quien solo gemía con intensidad ante tan maravillosa sensación al sentir la presión del chico contra Ella, cada vez de manera mas intensa.

Ranma poso su mano por sobre la toalla en uno de los pechos de la joven, que a pesar de estar cubiertos por la toalla no dejaban de ser excitantes para El.

Cuando Ranma sintió la necesidad de correr el estorbo que era la toalla para sentirla mas directamente un sonido atrajo la atención de ambos haciéndolos salir de esa esfera de pasión en la que se habían sumido inconscientemente ambos.

-E…e…espera Ra…Ranmaa, el teléfono está sonandooo - decía de manera entrecortada y agitada mientras un rubor ya cubría sus mejillas

Ranma entre besos y sin soltarla o dejar su movimiento contra Ella y corriendo poco a poco la toalla para sentir tan preciado lugar entre su mano

- Deja… que… suene - Decía mientras respiraba de manera agitada.

- Puede ser Kasumi o tu madre y no quiero que se preocupen- Decía Akane mientras se separaba de un decepcionado joven que por El no la soltaría nunca - Además si es tu madre necesito tener una seria conversación con Ella - Decía ligeramente molesta y sonrojándose aun mas de lo que estaba al recordar la gracia del pijama, intentando regular su respiración.

Ranma la miro extrañado al no entender de que podría estar hablando

-¿¿Con mamá?? ¿¿Y sobre que??- Preguntaba intrigado

Akane sintiendo la vergüenza y molestia venir al recordar su insinuante prenda de dormir respondió

-¡Pues de que Tu madre saco mi pijama amarillo de mi maleta y metió en su lugar una pequeña camisola de seda! ¡¡que ni el frío quita!!- Decía la joven levantando poco a poco la voz

Ranma al recordar la visión de Akane la noche anterior dejó ver un ligero rubor en las mejillas, pero no solo de vergüenza y nuevamente la tomo desde atrás por la cintura presionando su parte inferior contra Ella instintivamente, intentando apaciguar su necesidad que había sido interrumpida, mientras le hablaba roncamente y casi en un susurro al oído

-Pues creo que te queda perfecto...- Decía el chico mientras mordisqueaba suavemente su oreja, haciéndola dejar escapar un ligero gemido

-Ranma... aaaa – Intentaba oponerse mientras dejaba ver un rubor mayor en sus mejillas, lanzando un ligero gemido por la presión que ejercía el chico hacia Ella por detrás

Mientras el teléfono continuaba sonando insistentemente, Akane al ver que Ranma no la dejaría en paz, optó por lo sano y le pidió contestar Él, mientras Ella se escabullía de entre sus brazos excusándose con que debía vestirse y yéndose rápidamente a la pieza cerrando la puerta detrás de Ella, para que Ranma no tuviera mas opción que contestar al no tenerla cerca.

Ranma resignado lanzo un suspiro intentando enfriar su cuerpo y dejando ver su molestia en el tono de voz contesto el aparato

-¡¡ ALO!!- Contestaba frustrado el chico

-¿¿Alo?? ¿¿Ranma hijo?? ¿¿Eres Tú?? ¿¿ Estás bien?? ¿¿ Porque contestas de esa forma el teléfono?? Esa manera de contestar no es nada varonil querido-

Ranma al ver que era su madre calmo el tono de voz, esperando no tener que oír algún reproche de ser un verdadero hombre, de los modales y todo eso.

- Lo siento mamá, es que estaba tomando una ducha cuando sonó el teléfono y tuve que venir casi corriendo- Decía como excusa - "Espero la crea"-

-¿¿Y Akane?? ¿¿Porque no contesto Ella entonces??-

Ranma diciendo lo que primero se le ocurrió - Salió a dar un paseo – Decía esperando que Akane no tuviera la ocurrencia de aparecer en ese momento y lo desmintiera.

- Bueno hijo, y dime ¿¿te gusto la camisola que le di a tu prometida??- Ranma se sonrojo al recordarla, pero no respondió -Hijo recuerda que debes comportarte como un verdadero hombre y ser cariñoso, Akane es una chica muy dulce, a las mujeres nos gusta que nos traten con ternura, deberías...-

Después de un tiempo de consejos, su madre decidió despedirse de una vez sin preocuparse de si recibía respuesta de su hijo o no, quien hace un buen permanecía sonrojado ante los consejos audaces de su madre, recordando el momento que vivieron hacia solo unos momentos con la joven, sin prestar mas atención a lo que su madre decía, se encontró de repente con el tono de colgado en la línea, y lanzando un suspiro para despejar su mente colgó el teléfono para ir a tomar un ducha bien fría esperando calmar así los deseos que mantenía reprimidos por su prometida.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Akane llevaba vestida ya un tiempo y permanecía sentada sobre la cama intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

-Aaayy Dios, que fue todo eso... Se suponía que peleábamos, como terminamos en "esa" situación... Aunque tampoco me quejo, lo extrañaba demasiado -Decía para si misma mientras se sonrojaba recordando los momentos antes - Aaaaay Ranma si solo supieras cuanto significas para mi. Me pregunto como quedamos ¿igual que antes quizás? o ¿Al fin le daremos un nombre a esta relación entre los dos? Bueno hay que ver que pasara ahora-

Intentando limpiar su mente de cualquier pensamiento se dispuso a salir del cuarto con la idea de dejarse llevar por el curso que tomara el río.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en el baño Ranma intentaba despejar su mente, mientras terminaba su ducha fría, su cuerpo había cambiado al femenino, mas eso no le sirvió de mucho para calmar sus deseos.

- Akane...- Decía mientras se enjuagaba el cabello - Eres la única que puede despertar tantas sensaciones y emociones en mi y mas aun hacerme conocer otras nuevas... Sin ti no soy nada- Decía mientras daba nuevamente el agua caliente para volver a su forma de hombre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane al verse sola en la sala, se sentó en la alfombra, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el sillón tras de Ella, prendiendo la televisión intentando ocupar su mente en algo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Ranma hubo terminado su baño y se vistió nuevamente fue a la sala de estar y sesentó sin decir nada junto a Akane.

Akane al notar a su recién llegada compañía, no pudo evitar un leve sonroje, mas al no saber que decir o hacer se quedo mirando la televisión.

Ranma no estaba mejor que Ella, aunque sabia lo que quería hacer, aun no se sentía completamente seguro de si seria lo correcto o si su prometida estaría dispuesta a volver con Él como antes. Con un leve sonroje miró directo a la televisión también. Se sentía agotado y con sueño, mas no pensaba que podría dormirse con tantas cosas en su cabeza.

Ambos intentaban inútilmente de concentrarse en lo que estaban pasando en la televisión en esos momentos mas se les hacia imposible, estando el uno al lado del otro.

El ambiente era bastante incomodo para ambos.

Akane, no sabia que decir, la inseguridad había entrado nuevamente en Ella, no sabia que pensar, quizás Ranma solo jugaba con Ella, y lo anterior no había sido mas que un momento de debilidad, sin importancia para El.

Debía descubrir de alguna manera si Ranma aun sentía esa atracción por Ella, una atracción que nunca supo describir si fue física, sentimental o que, la verdad nunca ninguno de los dos lo aclaro directamente al otro el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Después de un tiempo de ver la televisión Akane se decidió a voltear para ver a Ranma, quedándose decepcionada al ver que el chico se había quedado profundamente dormido, dejando ver un pacifico rostro.

Era impresionante que se hubiera logrado quedar dormido con tantas incertidumbres en su interior, de seguro intentaba despejarse de estas soñando.

Akane al verlo tan tranquilo se arrimó hacia El e intentando no ser descubierta sigilosamente se acerco a su rostro y beso sus labios con ternura

Ranma al sentir el contacto se movió y dejo ver una media sonrisa en su rostro, por lo que Akane se alejo con un ligero rubor de Él, esperando no haber sido descubierta y se sentó una distancia prudente, tomando el control de la televisión para verla intentando contener las ganas de besarlo de nuevo.

Ya estaba comenzando a caer la tarde y Ranma no despertaba, por lo que Akane se decidió a pedir el servicio de habitación para que trajeran la cena.

Cuando esta llego Akane fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose frente a un joven un poco mayor que Ella trayendo un carrito con la comida.

Este no pudo evitar notar la belleza de la joven frente a El, por lo que después de dejar la comida en el cuarto se detuvo a conversar con un Ella un momento ignorando por completo la estancia de un segundo en el cuarto.

-¿Perdona mi imprudencia pero como te llamas?

Akane no imaginando las segundas intenciones del chico respondió amablemente, además estaba aburrida y necesitaba despejar su mente de Ranma aunque sea un rato y una charla con otra persona le vendría bien

- Soy Akane ¿¿y Tu??-

-Seiki, mucho gusto-

- Lo mismo digo- Respondía sonriendo con amabilidad

Y dime Seiki, no te regañaran si te entretienes conversando aquí??

-Naaa, además vale la pena jeje- Decía el chico lanzando una indirecta de su interés por Ella.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el interior Ranma comenzó a despertar poco a poco al sentir el aroma de la comida, mas sus ojos abrieron de repente al escuchar que su prometida hablaba con alguien, específicamente un hombre, rápidamente se paro y fue a ver que pasaba.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando vio que Akane conversaba animadamente con el joven que al parecer era el encargado de traer la cena y quien por su actitud indicaba que no solo estaba esperando la propina de Ella, sino algo más; rápidamente se paro y fue a ver que pasaba, mientras sus celos y su actitud posesiva comenzaban a fluir nuevamente,

Continuará...

**_Riosaku_**

¡¡Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado como quedó el fic en su nuevo formato, perdonen la demora pero ahora que logre reeditarlo puedo seguir con el siguiente capitulo que promneto estará pronto, ahora solo les pido por favor dejen sus reviews, que sinceramente me animan bastante a seguir, aprovecho de comentar que planeo hacer lo mismo con las demas historias y por lo mismo me tardo, espero entiendan.

Asi que recuerden dejen sus reviews jejeje

Me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	8. Capitulo ocho

**Nota: Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi **

_**IMPORTANTE: Este capitulo tanto como los que pueden venir mas adelante contienen escenas o situaciones no aptas para menores tanto por el lenguaje o la acción. **_

_**El leer esas partes o ignorarlas queda a Tú elección **_

_"Una Relación Sin Nombre" _

_En el interior Ranma comenzó a despertar poco a poco al sentir el aroma de la comida, mas sus ojos abrieron de repente al escuchar que su prometida hablaba con alguien, específicamente un hombre, rápidamente se paró y fue a ver que pasaba. _

_Cuando vio que Akane conversaba animadamente con el joven que al parecer era el encargado de traer la cena y quien por su actitud indicaba que no solo estaba esperando la propina de Ella, sino algo más; rápidamente se paro y fue a ver que pasaba, mientras sus celos y su actitud posesiva comenzaban a fluir nuevamente. _

**_Capitulo 8 _**

Akane continuaba su amena charla con el chico

Tampoco exageres…- decía Akane sonriendo avergonzada.

En ese momento Seiki quedo mirando helado a través de Akane, la cual extrañada volteó a ver el porque del cambio de actitud tan repentino, encontrándose con la fría y seria mirada de Ranma, que se encontraba de pie detrás de Ella.

¿Qué pasa Akane¿Algún problema- Decía Ranma mientras la abrazaba de la cintura por detrás de manera posesiva sin dejar de mirar desafiante al joven.

Seiki al recibir el mensaje que Ranma le daba se despidió rápidamente diciendo que debía volver al trabajo, la actitud del chico de ojos azul-grisáceo le recordó fácilmente a la de un animal que demarca su territorio.

Akane sobresaltada por el arrebato de Ranma, volteó para afrontarlo, sin salir de su abrazo, esperando alguna explicación por parte de este, mas solo se encontró invadida por los labios del chico que le impidieron el habla y que la acariciaban con ternura, haciéndola olvidar todo lo que tenía en mente en esos momentos.

Después de un tiempo Akane rompió el beso y lo vio con una sonrisa en los labios.

La cena ya estÂ?Que te parece si comemos Ranma-

Ranma permaneció con una actitud seria, por haber visto casi invadido su territorio, mas al verla sonrió de medio lado -Si vamos-

Ambos tomaron su lugar en la mesa, sintiéndose incómodos al no saber que decir, a pesar de que por instinto dominaban el expresarse de manera física, la parte social estaba aun bastante deteriorada entre Ellos.

La comida fue silenciosa, cuando terminaron de comer descubrieron que ya no tenían excusa para evitar hablar y se miraron dejando ver leves sonrojes en sus mejillas.

Ranma Yo…-

Akane Yo…-

Dijeron ambos al unísono, bajando la mirada con nerviosismo, luego voltearon a verse nuevamente sonriendo divertidos por la coincidencia, haciendo que el ambiente se comenzara a relajar.

¿Que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo Akane-

Buena idea, solo deja que me cambie- Decía la joven mientras se levantaba de la mesa para ir al cuarto.

Ranma no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada, mientras desaparecía de su vista.

* * *

Cuando estuvieron listos, ambos jóvenes salieron del hotel para dirigirse a la playa, ya era de noche y las estrellas relucían en el firmamento.

Ambos jóvenes se daban fugaces vistazos de vez en cuando, a pesar de que iban en silencio, la tensión que habían sentido anteriormente había desaparecido.

Umm, es una noche agradable ¿no crees- Decía Ranma disfrutando la tranquilidad de la noche.

Akane volteó a verlo y asintió sonriendo -Si, tienes razón…- Y estirando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos comenzó a disfrutar de la brisa marina.

Ranma la observaba embelezado, dejando ver un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

La brisa marina provocaba que el vestido de la joven se moviera de manera que remarcara sutilmente sus curvas, dando un maravilloso espectáculo y la sonrisa que mostraba en sus labios daba el toque de la perfección, haciéndola deseable a los ojos de cualquier hombre.

Las sensaciones y deseos que abordaban a Ranma últimamente regresaron a su cuerpo y mente. Al darse cuenta de esto, Ranma trajo a su mente el recuerdo de una breve conversación con sus compañeros de clase unos días atrás.

Flashback

Era la hora de almuerzo, Ranma y sus amigos Hiroshi y Daisuke se encontraban conversando entre Ellos, o mejor dicho sus compañeros hablaban y Ranma intentaba ignorar lo que le decían.

Vamos Ranma cuéntanos ¿Con cual de tus prometidas has llegado mas lejos si- Preguntaban insistentes ambos chicos.

Dejen de preguntar tonterías - Decía el chico intentando ocultar su incomodidad por el tema.

Vaya Ranma, no sabes como te envidio. Todas son hermosas, en especial Akane, Ella es la mejor- Decía Hiroshi con mirada soñadora al mencionar a la última.

Ranma no pudiendo controlar sus celos le dió un golpe en la cabeza.

Deja de decir idioteces, que va a tener de hermosa esa marimacho-

Vamos Ranma. Dejémonos de juegos y hablemos sinceramente, todos sabemos que Akane es una chica muy hermosa y deseable - Decía Daisuke – Nadie en sus cinco sentidos la ignoraría -

Ranma intentó parecer indiferente, mas no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando recordó los momentos que venían viviendo esas últimas semanas con su prometida.

Si Yo tuviera a cualquiera de Ellas como novia ten por seguro que ya habría hecho de todo con Ella jejeje – Decía libidinosamente Daisuke

¿A que te refieres con hacer de todo- Preguntaba Ranma sin entender a que podía referirse su amigo.

¿Como que a que me refiero Ranma? Al sexo por supuesto-

¿No nos digas que no lo has hecho Ranma- Preguntaba Hiroshi en broma e incrédulo

Ranma solo podía sonrojarse ante las preguntas al no saber que decir

Seria bastante irónico que teniendo a tantas prometidas hermosas derritiéndose por Ti, aun no lo hayas hecho ni siquiera con una- Decía burlesco Daisuke.

Ranma desvió la mirada sonrojado, intentando ignorar los comentarios de sus amigos.

Ambos chicos se miraron sorprendidos, para luego volver a ver a Ranma

?Ranma¿No nos dirás que aun eres virgen- Decían ambos chicos al unísono, sin preocuparse por el volumen que usaban

Ranma agitó sus manos haciéndoles bajar el tono de voz, rogando por que nadie de los que estaban en el patio los hubiera escuchado.

?Bueno y si así fuera que¡A ustedes eso no les incumbe- Decía intentando mantener su porte orgulloso

Vamos Ranma no me digas que nunca te has sentido tentado a tomar a Akane en tus brazos y sentirla REALMENTE- Decía Hiroshi colocando cada vez mayor mirada libidinosa, en especial al recalcar lo último.

Ranma no pudo evitar sumergirse en su imaginación fantaseando con las palabras de sus amigos ignorando sus comentarios.

Vaya Hiroshi, Ranma debe ser el único chico de nuestra edad que aun conserva su inocencia jajajajaja- Se burlaba Daisuke.

Que inocencia ni que nada, ten por seguro de que si las chicas que no se han fijado en El, se enteran que aún es virgen, no dudarían en tomarlo en cuenta- Decía burlesco Hiroshi

Ambos chicos se largaron a reír, para luego sentirse decepcionados por no tener la suerte de su compañero con las mujeres.

Ranma al escucharlos reír, salió de sus pensamientos sacudiendo su cabeza, para volver a prestar atención a sus amigos

Ya basta, mejor cambiemos de tema ¿Quieren- Decía Ranma esperando desviar el tema a otra cosa, realmente no le gustaba hablar ese tipo de cosas con Ellos, sabiendo lo pervertidos que podían llegar a ser, en especial si Akane estaba relacionada al tema.

Esta bien Ranma, cambiemos de tema, no hablaremos mas de lo sexy que es Akane, ni de cómo la desaprovechas- Decía Hiroshi molestándolo, para luego pensar en algo y poner nuevamente cara pervertida -Pero espero no nos niegues fantasear con las demás chicas, por ejemplo esa chica china llamada Shampoo…-

O Ukyo…- Agregaba Daisuke nuevamente fantaseando

Ranma al ver que el tema ya no era sobre Akane, dejo de prestar atención, dando un vistazo alrededor, encontrando a Akane sentada con sus amigas frente a Ellos, nuevamente su mente comenzó a fantasear como sus amigos, pero a diferencia de estos la protagonista de está era solo Akane.

Cuando logró salir de su ensueño se vio descubierto por la joven quien lo observaba desde su lugar; sin poder controlar sus deseos, le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera, para luego excusarse con sus amigos quienes no le prestaron demasiada atención al estar embebidos en sus fantasías, al notarlo Ranma se alejó de Ellos y comenzó a caminar dirigiendo sus pasos rumbo al gimnasio, siendo seguido disimuladamente a la distancia por su prometida.

Fin Flashback

"Me pregunto si iremos algún día a dar ese paso con Akane ¡Je! No sería malo, espero que así sea"- Se decía en la mente el chico, mientras dejaba ver en sus labios una media sonrisa.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos volvió a prestar atención a su prometida que seguía disfrutando de la brisa, descubriendo que Él no era el único espectador mirándola.

Su actitud posesiva tomo lugar y sin pensarlo dos veces llamó la atención de la joven invitándola a seguir con la caminata, guiándola disimuladamente hacia un lugar donde pudieran estar solos y nadie que pudiera mirarla mas que Él.

Akane¿Que te parece si vamos hacia allí Decía el chico lo mas casual que le fuera posible.

Akane vió hacia donde apuntaba el joven, sintiendo un poco de nervios al ver que no había nadie en el lugar, sin embargo aceptó.

Vamos- Dijo intentando ocultar los nervios.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al lugar. Cuando llegaron, los nervios que Akane hubo sentido desaparecieron al ver la belleza del paisaje que se formaba con el brillo de la luna y las estrellas, las cuales mostraban toda su luminiscencia al no haber farolas ni nada parecido en el lugar, también estaba el acantilado rocoso donde rompían las olas una y otra vez, dando una brisa marina mayor que la que tenían antes.

Akane se sintió emocionada por la belleza del paisaje, Ranma tampoco se quedó atrás, aunque sus pensamientos se dirigían más a como su prometida se veía en ese paisaje, quien al sentir la mirada de su prometido sobre Ella de manera tan intensa, sintió los nervios regresar, sin decir nada se sentó sobre una gran roca, siendo seguida finalmente por Ranma quien se sentó junto a Ella, dejando de verla y prestando atención al paisaje.

Estuvieron observando el paisaje sin decir palabras, solo disfrutando de la compañía el uno del otro.

En eso Ranma volvió a traer a su mente la charla de sus amigos, pensando como sería dar ESE paso con Akane y si esta querría compartirlo con Él, recordando el momento tan intenso que habían vivido esa tarde.

En eso una duda se clavó en su mente, recordando las palabras de sus dos amigos "Es lo mas normal" ¿Sería posible que Akane ya no fuera virgen? Al pensar en esa posibilidad sintió sus celos hervir recordando que en sus encuentros la joven se mostraba bastante mas experimentada en sus actos que Él.

Queriendo despejar esos pensamientos paranoicos de su mente, volteó a verla, encontrándose con la mirada inocente de la joven, quien al sentirse observada volteó a verlo dándole una hermosa sonrisa y dejando ver un ligero e inocente rubor en sus mejillas.

Definitivamente era imposible, aun se podía ver a simple vista la inocencia en Ella; tanto para Akane como para Él, lo que habían vivido ese último mes era nuevo, además ya lo habían mencionado más de una vez.

Mas el recuerdo de lo pasado en la tarde se le venia a la mente una y otra vez, haciéndole imaginar hasta donde podrían haber llegado si el teléfono no los hubiera interrumpido.

Akane por su parte tampoco podía evitar recordar lo que pasó en la habitación ¿Si no se hubieran detenido, hasta donde habría llegado esa tarde con Ranma? Sentía un poco de temor, ese terreno era algo nuevo para Ella, quería a Ranma pero no sabia si estaba lista para algo como eso.

Ambos jóvenes tenían sus manos apoyadas en el suelo, sin darse cuenta de que se miraban fijamente hace un buen tiempo ya, hasta que Akane sintió que algo rozaba su mano, al mirar descubrió que era la mano de Ranma que se había acercado a la suya, enternecida correspondió a la caricia, terminando ambos con sus manos entrelazadas mirando nuevamente ambos hacia cielo disfrutando de la vista de las estrellas.

De repente Ranma habló -No se Akane, pero cuando estas conmigo siento fuego dentro de mi y la única forma de apagarlo es sintiéndote- Decía Ranma en un tono serio aunque avergonzado.

Akane se sobresaltó con sus palabras y volteó a verlo, no sabía que decir, además Ella se sentía de la misma manera, pero sabía que era por los sentimientos que tenía hacia Él ¿Acaso Ranma también tenía sentimientos por Ella? Al imaginar que así podría ser, sintió que una calidez la invadía en su interior.

No queriendo dejarlo sin respuesta a su comentario se dispuso a expresar lo que sentía, más se vio interrumpida por los labios del chico sobre los suyos.

El beso era suave y cálido, Akane se dejo llevar por la sensación y comenzó a corresponderle. Cuando rompieron el contacto Ranma la quedó viendo intensamente a los ojos sin decir nada, para luego volver su mirada hacia el cielo, mientras pasaba su brazo por su cintura acercándola hacia El.

Akane estaba embobada ante las acciones del chico, cuando reaccionó nuevamente iba a hacer el intento de hablar pero Ranma la interrumpió.

Por favor Akane, disfrutemos del momento y olvidemos todo ¿Te parece- Decía Ranma sin mirarla ni dejar de abrazarla.

Akane no dijo nada, solo dejo ver una sonrisa en sus labios y como respuesta apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico acomodándoselo mas cerca que fuera posible hacia Él.

Después de un buen tiempo sin palabras entre Ellos, Ranma miró nuevamente a Akane, para encontrarse con que estaba completamente dormida, dejando ver una bella sonrisa en los labios.

Ranma al verla tan apacible se decidió a no despertarla y llevarla de regreso al hotel. Suavemente la tomó en sus brazos, Akane inconcientemente se acomodó contra Él, disfrutando de su calor; ante la reacción de la chica Ranma siguió su camino disfrutando de su calidez, con una satisfactoria sonrisa de medio lado en sus labios.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Ranma con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta de la habitación procurando no despertar a su prometida.

Al entrar en el cuarto la posó suavemente sobre la cama que compartían, para luego recostarse junto a Ella, recargando su cabeza en una mano para colocarse a de lado y observarla, estudiando cada movimiento que esta hacía al respirar.

Sin estar muy claro en sus acciones Ranma se movió de manera que pudiera depositar un suave beso en su frente, al ver que Akane no despertaba se sintió tentado a besar sus mejillas, luego su nariz, para luego verla nuevamente de manera aun mas intensa que antes y besarla suavemente en los labios.

A diferencia de los otros besos, este no fue breve, era como si un imán mantuviera sus labios unidos a los de Ella entregándole suaves caricias con ellos, aun sabiendo que su acción podría despertarla.

* * *

Akane en su sueño se encontraba aun en el acantilado rocoso, disfrutando de la brisa marina y de la compañía de Ranma, cuando este sin decir nada se levanto de su lugar colocándose frente a Ella sin quitar su mirada profunda de sus ojos.

Apoyando ambas manos, a cada uno de sus lados Ranma comenzó a acercarse a Ella, para besar su frente, luego sus mejillas y al final su nariz, para luego verla nuevamente a los ojos y luego cerrarlos para acercarse lentamente a sus labios y besarlos con suavidad.

Antes de abandonarse a las sensaciones Akane dio un ultimo vistazo a su alrededor, viendo un arcoiris que atravesaba la luna, imaginando que se trataba de un sueño se decidió a disfrutarlo cerrando sus ojos y correspondiendo el beso del joven.

El beso era suave y tierno, poco a poco Ranma se fue recargando hacia Akane, quien poco a poco se iba mas hacia atrás terminando recostada sobre la roca, con Ranma sobre Ella, aunque aun sostenido por sus rodillas.

Akane vió ligero asombro en el chico, sin romper el beso, lo rodeó con sus brazos lo que hizo que Ranma se dejara llevar y bajara su cuerpo definitivamente sobre ella, sin romper en ningún momento aquel beso suave y lento.

* * *

Ranma se encontraba perdido en los labios de la joven, cuando sintió que esta comenzaba a responder besándolo de vuelta, sobresaltado se detuvo y la miró encontrándose con que aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pero Akane no se detuvo y continuó besándolo con ternura. Ranma no sabía si seguir adelante o alejarse de Ella, más al sentir que los brazos de la joven lo rodeaban, toda cordura y conciencia desapareció dejándose llevar por completo por sus deseos, acomodándose inconscientemente sobre Ella mientras recargaba su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Poco a poco el calor comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de Ranma, quien con sus manos comenzó a recorrer los lados de su prometida, al ver esta profundizaba el beso como respuesta, Ranma dio rienda suelta a sus suaves caricias.

Después de un tiempo Ranma sintió la necesidad de explorar mas allá con sus labios, dejando la boca de su prometida para bajar a la coyuntura de su cuello.

Ambas respiraciones se tornaban cada vez más agitadas y el calor entre Ellos comenzaba a aumentar.

* * *

En su sueño Akane sintió las manos de Ranma vagando por sus lados, estremeciéndose por la sensación profundizó el beso.

Sumergida en las pasiones que su prometido le entregaba se dejó llevar, en especial al sentir que este dejaba su boca para dirigirse a su cuello, el cual movió para darle mejor acceso.

Ranma acariciaba su hombro llevándose poco a poco con su mano el tirante de su vestido hacia el lado.

La otra mano del chico comenzó a aventurarse por su estomago, dando masajes circulares en él, a pesar de que sus ropas los separaban las sensaciones seguían siendo muy intensas.

* * *

Ranma comenzó a bajar por su cuello instalando sus besos en sus hombros, saboreando cada célula de su piel en su recorrido.

Akane comenzó a respirar aún mas agitado que antes. Ranma hipnotizado por el sonido de su respiración dejo escapar su nombre

Akane…- Susurraba el chico con lo ultimo de cordura que le quedaba, para luego comenzar a mover la mano de su estómago y bajar poco a poco dando suaves caricias.

* * *

Akane…- Susurraba Ranma, para avanzar un poco mas en sus caricias

Akane sentía cada vez mas reales las sensaciones que sentía, estremeciéndose sobre todo por las caricias y avances que daba la mano de Ranma que hace unos momentos estaba en su estomago y que poco a poco se dirigía aun mas abajo.

Cuando sintió la mano de Ranma acariciando "aquel" lugar Akane soltó un jadeo que la hizo abrir los ojos exaltada.

* * *

Ranma sin dejar de besarla en los hombros, inconscientemente dirigía su mano al espacio entre los muslos de su prometida, sintiendo la necesidad de recorrer todos esos lugares inexplorados.

Cuando su mano hizo contacto con el lugar entre sus piernas Akane dejo escapar un jadeo, para luego moverse exaltada y abrir los ojos ya despierta.

Akane vió que ya no estaba en su sueño, sino que estaba en la habitación del hotel, sobre la cama, lo único que no era diferente era que Ranma estaba con Ella, besándola y acariciándola como en su sueño.

Lo quedo viendo entre asustada y confundida, pero aun agitada -Ranma ¿Qué…que estas haciendo-

Ranma sin dejar sus caricias separo sus labios de su hombro para hablar, dejando ver el fuego en sus ojos y la pasión que lo desbordaba.

Lo…lo siento Akane- Decía el chico notando donde estaba su mano, con temor y avergonzado la quitó de entre sus piernas – Por favor perdona, no me di cuenta de lo que hacia solo me deje llevar- Decía el chico esperando volar pronto por un golpe de Ella, el cual no llego.

Nno, no es eso… Es solo que nuncaa…digoo... es solo queee… - Decía la joven avergonzada sin saber como decirlo.

Ranma viendo que no era rechazado recuperó sus nervios, sin tener palabras para decir, se acerco hacia Ella y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, la besó con ternura, esperando transmitirle todos sus sentimientos en él.

Akane poco a poco se relajó y se dejó llevar.

Después de besarse un tiempo Ranma se separó y se recostó nuevamente a su lado abrazándola como a un muñeco y apoyando su cabeza entre su cuello y hombro.

Akane bastante acogida dio leves caricias con sus manos a los brazos que le rodeaban.

Es extraño- Decía la joven tranquilamente

¿Qué cosa Akane- Preguntaba el chico moviendo su cabeza para verla a la cara, pero sin soltarla

Akane sonrió sonrojada -Pensé que soñaba –

¿Soñando- Preguntaba Ranma levantando la ceja de manera inquisidora.

Si soñando, realmente me sorprendí cuando desperté y te vi haciendoo, buenoo Tú sabes de que hablo… pensé que solo era un sueño – Decía la joven sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

Ranma dejo escapar una sonrisa de medio lado, por lo demás atractiva ¡Je! así quee ¿Sueñas conmigo Akane? –

Akane al ver que había hablado de más desvió la mirada sonrojada.

Ranma contempló su reacción unos momentos, sintiendo nuevamente calor en su interior; saliendo de su posición se acomodó ligeramente sobre la mitad del cuerpo de la joven y colocando ambos brazos apoyados en la cama en cada lado de sus hombros, viéndola directamente a los ojos, para hablarle en un susurro.

Yo también sueño contigo Akane- Decía el chico mientras bajaba poco apoco su rostro para besarla suave pero apasionadamente en los labios, manteniendo apoyado la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de la joven y la otra mitad en la cama.

Akane sintió como su mente comenzaba a nublarse tanto por las palabras del chico, como por sus acciones hacia Ella, terminando abandonada a este.

Rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, le dio suaves caricias con sus manos intentando memorizar cada sector posible que recorrieran la yema de sus dedos.

Ranma se estremeció, moviendo sus manos nuevamente hacia los lados de la joven, acariciando las curvas de sus caderas.

Ambas respiraciones comenzaban a hacerse mas fuertes y se fundían con aquel beso en una sola, creando un ambiente armonioso en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Ranma abrió su boca para darse paso entre los labios de la joven quien al sentirlo aceptó sin duda alguna.

Luego de disfrutar la fusión que se daba entre sus labios, Ranma rompió el beso para bajar a besar el cuello de Akane, quien se estremeció por la caricia.

Inconscientemente Ranma había comenzado a bajar nuevamente los tirantes del vestido de la joven, descubriendo que esta no llevaba nada debajo, con mayor excitación dejó sus hombros libres para el paseo de sus labios sobre ellos.

Una de las manos de Ranma había hecho camino de sus lados hacia uno de sus pechos, mas por la inexperiencia en ese terreno el masaje que hizo fue un tanto brusco, haciendo que Akane diera un quejido.

¡Ranma! no tan brusco, por favor- Suplicó la joven en un susurro

Ranma le dió un leve vistazo arrepentido – Lo siento Akane…- Como prueba dio un masaje un poco mas suave al busto de la joven – ¿Así esta bien- Preguntaba el chico mientras volteaba a verla, notando el sonroje en sus mejillas y recibiendo como respuesta un suave gemido de placer por parte de su novia, comprendiendo que iba por buen camino.

Sin poder contenerse acercó su otra mano al pecho que quedaba libre dándole el mismo trato que al otro, lo cual hizo que el gemido en su prometida aumentara levemente, mientras continuaba besando con cada vez más necesidad el cuello y hombro de la joven, aunque los separara el vestido, sus manos lograron sentir uno de los frutos que creaban sus caricias en ella, instintivamente comenzó a jugar con aquellos brotes endurecidos de sus pechos con sus pulgares, haciendo que Akane arqueara un poco su espalda por la sensación.

Akane por su parte no queriendo quedarse atrás soltó su abrazo y bajo sus manos a la espalda del chico para infiltrarse por su camisa y acariciar directamente la piel en su espalda.

Ranma se estremeció por el contacto y poco a poco dejó uno de los pechos de la joven para aventurarse mas abajo. Akane imaginaba el destino al que pensaba llegar su prometido, mas esta vez se sentía segura de que también lo quería.

Ranma colocó su mano sobre el muslo de Akane, dando suaves caricias, hasta llegar al final de su vestido, para luego comenzar a subir nuevamente por entre sus piernas, llevándose con su mano el vestido que la cubría, haciéndolo subir con su mano y dejando al descubierto los muslos de Akane.

Akane se estremecía con los avances y como reacción respiraba un poco mas agitada intentando acariciar su piel con mayor intensidad.

Ranma por su parte se sentía cada vez más extasiado, deseando con fuerzas llegar a su destino.

Cuando Akane sintió el contacto de Ranma sobre sus bragas, dejo escapar un gemido de exaltación, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el interior de su vientre.

Ranma al sentir el contacto con su meta sintió la necesidad de besarla en los labios con gran intensidad. Dejando su cuello buscó sus labios, al encontrarlos los besó profundamente, a lo que Akane respondía con la misma intensidad.

"Se siente tan bien…"- Pensaba Ranma mientras daba suaves caricias a la entrepierna de la joven, acariciando los pliegues de su ropa interior, mas sin traspasar la barrera que esta formaba entre su mano y el tesoro entre las piernas de su prometida.

Akane gemía en su boca, sin dejar de besarlo, jamás había sentido algo así. Ranma al ver que iba por buen camino continuaba recargando sus dedos de vez en cuando en el corazón de su entrepierna, por sobre la tela de su ropa interior, haciéndola temblar en éxtasis.

Su otra mano la mantenía en la espalda de la joven abrazándola hacia El, mientras la besaba con cada vez mayor deseo sin poder ocultar la agitación por su excitación.

Akane al escuchar su entusiasmo, movió una de sus manos hacia el frente, sintiendo la necesidad de imitar las acciones de su prometido. Moviendo su mano hacia el estomago del chico, dando suaves masajes, por un momento se sintió dudosa a seguir bajando, mas el recargo de la mano del chico en su entrepierna la hizo decidirse.

Ranma se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Akane sobre aquel lugar tan sensible para Él, sin poder evitarlo soltó un gemido de dolor y placer a la vez, aquel fuego que lo quemaba por dentro comenzó a arder al sentir los masajes que Akane sobre Él.

Akane sintió el rubor en sus mejillas al sentir entre su mano la virilidad ya sólida del chico –"?Y esto es por mi! Se siente extraño… pero me gusta… "- Pensaba mientras disfrutaba de los ministerios del chico hacia Ella y los que Ella le daba a El.

A…Akane- Decía el chico de manera entrecortada, dejando de besarla y viéndola a los ojos. Estaba extrañado al sentir que las bragas de la joven se humedecían, no entendía el porque de aquello, pero algo le decía que estaba bien, mas la duda le ganó y prefirió dejar esa zona para mover nuevamente su mano hacia su cintura.

Akane también se había dado cuenta de aquello y se sintió avergonzada, estaba agradecida de que Ranma hubiera decidido dejar de acariciar su entrepierna, algo le decía que si seguía aquella humedad aumentaría y eso le avergonzaba al no saber porque sucedía eso.

Ella también quitó su mano de la entrepierna de Ranma, quien se sintió ligeramente decepcionado al no haber logrado apaciguar el fuego en su interior.

Para ambos lo que vivían en esos momentos era algo nuevo, aunque sabían las cosas básicas la mayoría por la escuela o amigos, jamás lo habían experimentado físicamente hasta ahora.

Akane sin decir palabra alguna, lo vió a los ojos, para luego mirar hacia su camisa, lentamente comenzó a deshacer los botones de esta, uno por uno, Ranma la veía sin decir o hacer nada. La mirada de pasión que su prometida tenía lo hipnotizaba cada vez más.

Aunque los dos no hacían nada más que verse, mientras Akane le despojaba de su camisa, ambos mantenían una respiración agitada.

Cuando Ranma estuvo con su torso completamente descubierto, Akane lanzó la camisa al piso, y se dispuso a observarlo con detenimiento, rozando con la yema de sus dedos cada sector de sus pectorales, haciendo que Ranma temblara por la sensación.

Ranma nuevamente bajó su cabeza para besarla en los labios intentando mostrar su necesidad por Ella. Sus manos dejaron sus lugares para regresar a sus pechos, amasándolos con suavidad por sobre su vestido, para luego buscar los botones que le abrirían las puertas a su deseo.

Deshizo los dos primeros botones, dejando a la vista el escote entre sus dos montes. Dudoso en seguir, dejó de besar a Akane y la vió a los ojos suplicante, buscando su aprobación.

Akane solo sonrió, para después mirar hacia abajo y comenzar ella misma a desabotonar su vestido como respuesta.

Ranma maravillado, colocó sus manos sobre las de Ella, realizando juntos la labor.

Poco a poco los pechos de Akane fueron quedando a la vista, al igual que su vientre y ombligo. El chico la observo una y otra vez extasiado. Aunque estaba acostumbrado al cuerpo femenino, el solo hecho de pensar que era Akane a quien veía hacía que su sangre comenzara a hervir aun más y las emociones lo desbordaran.

Akane sonrió aliviada al ver que a su prometido le agradaba lo que veía.

Ranma acercó sus labios a su oído y dijo en un ronco susurro -Eres hermosa…- Haciendo que Akane se estremeciera con el roce de sus labios y la tibieza de su respiración en su oreja.

Mostrando una sonrisa satisfactoria Ranma se movió nuevamente, esta vez para besarla en los labios, mientras la abrazaba para acercarla hacia Él. Lentamente y sin dejar sus besos comenzó bajar, pasando por su cuello hasta llegar al sector medio entre los pechos de su prometida, besándola una y otra vez con suavidad.

Akane ante la sensación arqueó su espalda, mientras Ranma la sostenía, poco a poco los labios del chico dejando el sector medio para comenzar a subir uno de los montes de la joven y probarlos al fin después de mucho tiempo de deseo. Mientras una de sus manos dejó su espalda para regresar al frente y prestar atención al pecho desatendido.

Ranma ya no pensaba claramente, poder sentir la piel de su prometida con sus labios era mas de lo que podía desear, instintivamente comenzó a amamantar con lentitud uno de los brotes ya endurecidos en su cumbre, jugando en un pecho con su lengua mientras lo besaba y en el otro con su pulgar mientras su mano amasaba suavemente el resto.

Ranmaaa…- Jadeaba Akane, sin poder decir nada más ante el placer que le entregaba su prometido, inconscientemente fue separando sus piernas mientras el cuerpo de Ranma se acomodaba entre ellas, mientras empujaba contra Ella instintivamente tratando de calmar su calor.

Akaneee…- Jadeaba Ranma, moviéndose cada vez con mayor intensidad contra Ella, aunque sus ropas los separaban la sensación sentían era grandiosa para ambos

Después de unos momentos Ranma comenzó a bajar con sus besos llegando al estomago de la joven, al ver que el vestido de Akane seguía como barrera desde ahí, tomó la tela entre sus manos y miró a su prometida ¿Puedo- Preguntó el chico mientras hacía el gesto de seguir despojándola de su vestido.

Akane perdida en sus emociones asintió, intentando desvanecer la vergüenza que sintió al darse cuenta de lo rápido que avanzaban.

Ranma se arrodillo y con cuidado quitó completamente el vestido de su prometida, dejándola solo cubierta por la braga que permanecía en su lugar. Este al verla tan indefensa frente a Él y con aquel leve rubor en las mejillas, sintió gran ternura y tibieza en su corazón.

Akane al verlo frente a Ella, sintió la desventaja al ver que el aun permanecía con sus pantalones, sentándose y acercándose a Él, comenzó a besar y acariciar sus pectorales.

Ranma se quedó quieto disfrutando de la sensación, más se sobresaltó al sentir que las manos de su prometida habían bajado y tomado entre sus manos el cordón de su pantalón deshaciéndolo por completo.

Akane lo miró tiernamente y con una pequeña sonrisa, Ranma correspondió viéndola y sonriendo de igual forma, ayudándole finalmente a deshacerse de su pantalón.

Cuando no tenían nada más encima que sus bragas y boxers, ambos chicos se arrodillaron frente a frente viéndose el uno al otro sin poder ocultar la pasión y deseo en sus miradas.

Ranma acercó una mano al rostro de Akane acunándolo, esta repitió su acción tomando el rostro de su prometido entre sus manos.

Lentamente se acercaron el uno al otro para terminar en un lento pero apasionado beso, sus lenguas se entremezclaban la una con la otra, jugando entre Ellas.

Poco a poco Ranma comenzó a empujar su cuerpo hacia Akane, recostándola nuevamente sobre la cama. Akane solo se dejó llevar, mientras movía sus manos hacia los brazos de Ranma acariciándolos tiernamente de arriba a abajo.

Una de las manos de Ranma regresó al pecho de su prometida jugando cuidadosamente con El.

Al estar ambos completamente recostados sobre la cama, Ranma sobre Akane, la última no pudo evitar sentir la virilidad ya dispuesta de su prometido presionada contra Ella, notando que sin los pantalones era aun mas notoria, ya que los boxers, estos no ayudaban casi nada a ocultarla.

Lentamente bajo una mano entre Ellos llegando a la dureza del chico dándole un ligero frote con su mano.

Ranma jadeó e inconscientemente comenzó a presionar contra Ella, para sentir con mayor intensidad el roce de la mano en El.

Akane inconsientemente dobló sus rodillas y separó sus piernas de manera que Ranma quedara entre estas, sacando su mano de su virilidad la llevo a su espalda abrazándolo finalmente con ambas manos, mientras lo besaba acaloradamente.

Ranma sintiendo decepción al perder la caricia de su prometida, inconscientemente buscó la manera de satisfacer su necesidad y comenzó a moverse contra Ella una y otra vez, provocando sensaciones agradables tanto para El como para Ella.

Akane sintiendo que el placer que sentía aumentaba con cada movimiento de Ranma, comenzó a moverse con El, al principio torpemente no congeniando con Él, mas después de un rato ambos se sincronizaron y lograron moverse al ritmo disfrutando de lo que sentían en sus interiores.

Llego un momento en que el cuerpo de Ranma se comenzó a mover con mayor rapidez y fuerza en sus movimientos, haciendo estremecer a Akane, quien dejo de besarlo y apoyo su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de Ranma, besándole de vez en cuando y abrazándolo como si quisiera evitar que se escapara de Ella.

Ranma también había dejado cualquier caricia hacia Akane y solo la abrazaba y apoyaba como Ella su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de su prometida besándola también de vez en cuando.

Aaah…Ranmaaa…- Susurraba jadeante en el oído del chico, quien al escucharla sentía mayor necesidad empujar contra Ella, como si intentará una fusión con sus cuerpos.

¡Ak…Akaneee! No puedo detenerme…-Decía el chico jadeante, y nuevamente apoyando sus labios en el cuello de Akane, dejándola sentir su respiración tibia y acelerada contra su piel.

Siguee por favor, no pares…Me gustaa…-Susurraba la joven en su oído pidiendo por mas, dejándole sentir la tibia respiración de sus jadeos.

Esas palabras resultaron la perdición para Ranma, que dejó de lado todas sus inhibiciones y se dejó llevar completamente por sus deseos e instintos. Dejando de abrazar a su prometida, abrigó sus manos en sus piernas para moverlas de manera que lo rodearan por completo, Akane comprendiendo su deseo las movió como Él quería, al sentirse rodeado por las piernas de su prometida volvió a abrazarla y a apoyarse entre su cuello y hombro, continuando con sus roces contra Ella.

Llegaron a un momento en que ya ninguno podía detenerse, sintiendo ambos un cosquilleo en sus interiores, las telas que los mantenían separados se quemaban por la fricción entre Ellos provocando mayor deseo.

La primera en culminar fue Akane que un momento sintió que el fuego se extendía por completo por su interior, haciéndola perder el sentido de cualquier realidad y entregándole una sensación de éxtasis puro que en su vida había sentido, se abrazó con aun mas fuerza contra Ranma con su piernas y brazos, cerrando sus ojos disfrutando de la breve pero placentera sensación que sentía.

Ranma por su parte ya no pudo contener mas lo que sentía dando empujes contra Ella con mayor necesidad, sintió que algo se liberaba en El, y que el fuego que lo quemaba después de una manifestación excesiva comenzaba a menguar en El. Tal como a Akane este dio un último empuje contra Ella presionando su parte inferior en Ella sin alejarse y abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Se mantuvieron abrazados sin decir nada un buen tiempo, disfrutando de lo que sentían, solo escuchando las respiraciones que poco a poco comenzaban a calmarse regresando al ritmo normal.

Podrían haber avanzado más hasta consumar el acto, pero para Ellos lo vivido esa noche era mas que suficiente, ambos sabían que no estaban preparados para ese gran paso aún.

Como si leyeran las mentes el uno del otro, retiraron juntos las sábanas y se metieron debajo de Ellas, mientras volvían a besarse esta vez con más calma.

Ranma se acurrucó con Ella, mientras en su mente se repetía las palabras que no podía decir en voz alta –"Te quiero Akane"-

Akane como si lo escuchara repetía en la suya de igual forma –"Te quiero Ranma"-

Sin darse cuenta Akane poco a poco se fue quedando dormida aun abrazando a Ranma, quien le daba suaves caricias con sus labios a su cuello.

Cuando este vio que ya no recibía respuesta por parte de su prometida, dejó de besarla y la miró al rostro, descubriendo que esta había caído profundamente dormida.

Acomodándose con Ella la abrazó y apoyo su cabeza en sus pechos, para terminar sumido también en un profundo sueño, dejando ver una apacible sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se puede apreciar a los dos jóvenes a mitad cubiertos por las sábanas.

Ranma comenzó a despertar sintiendo los rayos del sol sobre sus ojos; mientras se acostumbraba a la luz rememoró la noche anterior, jamás pensó vivir algo tan maravilloso con Akane, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, no habían hecho el amor, pero para Él era como si así hubiera sido, había sido un día que jamás olvidaría ya que el solo hecho de estar con Ella, lo compensaba completamente.

Ya acostumbrado a la luz, abrió los ojos y se encontró recargado aun sobre los pechos completamente descubiertos de Ella.

Intentando rememorar la sensación de la noche anterior levantó su cabeza de estos y dio a cada un tierno beso, para luego acomodarse a un lado de Akane y observar el pacifico rostro de su prometida dormida, mientras alejaba un flequillo que caía por su frente.

* * *

Cuando Akane despertó sintió una mano alejando el cabello de su frente, lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de su prometido que la contemplaba con una tierna sonrisa. Luego bajó su mirada sobre los pectorales descubiertos del chico, para luego mirarse Ella misma y notar que también estaba descubierta, esto le hizo recordar la noche anterior, lo que provocó que se sonrojara por completo.

Buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste- Preguntaba suavemente Ranma mientras besaba su frente.

Akane inconscientemente tomo las sabanas en sus manos y se cubrió, tapando sus pechos de la vista del chico.

Ranma notando su reacción sonrió divertido y susurró provocativamente en su oído

–Vaya Akane, anoche no estabas tan pudorosa-

Akane se sonrojó aun mas al pensar en lo que habían hecho ¡Ranmaaa-

Este se acercó y beso su nariz para luego verla con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Akane sintió como si toda la inocencia que el chico pudiera tener antes de esa noche había desparecido. Tratando de no dejarse intimidar por Él, decidió dar un vistazo a la hora, decidiendo que lo mejor sería pedir el desayuno, para su suerte había un teléfono sobre el velador junto a la cama, estirándose de su lugar para alcanzarlo dejo escapar la sábana que la cubría dejando ver nuevamente parte de sus pechos y su cuerpo casi desnudo ya que las bragas permanecían en su lugar, lo que hizo que Ranma tragara nervioso y se sonrojara por completo, demostrando que aun conservaba su habitual inocencia, aunque intentara demostrar lo contrario.

"Vaya, creo que aun le queda algo de inocencia"- Pensaba la joven con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras marcaba el teléfono para pedir el desayuno.

Cuando hubo colgado volvió a recostarse y cubrirse con la sábana, para Ella el momento de travesura ya había pasado y el pudor había regresado.

Creo que será mejor levantarnos y prepararnos para regresar a casa mientras llega el desayuno ¿no crees- Decía Akane desilusionada al no haber disfrutado los días que estuvieron molestos entre ellos. Al menos se consolaba sabiendo que las cosas entre ambos al parecer funcionaban bien.

Tienes razón, además ya medió hambre – En ese momento recordó a cierto chico del día anterior – Pero esta vez Yo recibiré la comida- Decía Ranma determinante.

Akane sin comprender demasiado, ni prestar atención solo asintió.

Al rato cuando llegó el desayuno Ranma fue a recibirlo, para su alivio esta vez en vez de un camarero era una camarera bastante coqueta, pero esta no logró acercarse cuando Akane apareció y tirando a su prometido por la coleta lo metió dentro del cuarto, mientras que con la otra mano tomaba la comida, no sin antes agradecer por la comida –Gracias - Cerrando la puerta en la cara de la chica.

Cuando cerró la puerta volteó a ver a Ranma, quien se mostraba molesto por su actitud ¡Porque hiciste eso Akane-

?Como que porqué¡ Ya veo porque querías recibir Tú el desayuno ?Pervertido! – Decía la joven con celos mientras dejaba la comida en la mesa.

No me digas que te pusiste celosa-

?Celosa Yo¡Ja! No me hagas reír- Decía la chica dándole la espalda intentando ocultar sus celos.

Ranma sintiendo la travesura en la situación, la rodeó con los brazos por la espalda y le susurró en el oído – Lo acepto. Soy un pervertido. Pero solo me gusta serlo contigo- Decía mientras mordía suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes.

La chica sintió temblar su cuerpo, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. No queriendo parecer vulnerable ante Él, se soltó como pudo de su abrazo y cambió el tema – Será mejor que comamos, debemos regresar a casa pronto- Decía mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa aun temblorosa por la acción de Ranma quien satisfecho mostró una media sonrisa divertido por la reacción de la joven, mientras tomaba su lugar y comenzaba a comer.

Después de desayunar terminaron de preparar sus cosas, aunque mantenían conversaciones amenas, en ningún momento se sentaron a hablar de lo ocurrido el dia anterior ni nada al respecto, solo se daban pequeñas muestras de afecto, como un tierno beso o abrazo, y uno que otro juego incluyendo sus cómplices miradas.

Cuando tuvieron todo listo se despidieron de sus vacaciones y se dispusieron a regresar a casa.

En el tren de regresó Akane se quedó dormida apoyada en Ranma, quien mantenía un brazo alrededor de su hombro, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de Ella.

Ambos chicos se sentían muy bien por dentro al estar juntos, todas las cosas pasadas habían quedado atrás y podrían estar finalmente juntos como antes, aunque cada uno lo había entendido de manera diferente.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa, ambos sostenían sus bolsos, mas no habían soltado sus manos en todo el camino, el regreso había sido tranquilo y sin inconvenientes ya que no se habían encontrado a nadie conocido.

Al entrar en la casa se vieron abordados expectante familia, tan veloz como se pudo y para desconcierto de Akane Ranma soltó su mano y se alejó unos pasos de Ella. Cuando esta pensó preguntar que pasaba se vió interrumpida por su padre.

?Akane hija¡Ranma¡Regresaron- Decía Soun con lagrimas en los ojos contento y emocionado de verlos.

En eso aparece Nodoka –Hijo querido ¿como les fue-

Ranma se sintió satisfecho al ver que no los habían descubierto tomados de las manos, cuando iba a saludar, su padre apareció por detrás comentando –Jajaja De seguro que bien ¿No Ranma? Y dinos ¿cuando será la boda-

¡Genma! – Interrumpió la madre de Ranma para alivio de este, aunque poco le duró –Deja que se instalen primero, ya nos contaran su planes para el matrimonio-

?Buaaaaa¡Mi hijita se va a casar- Lloraba escandalosamente Soun

¡Esperen, no es lo que creen- Intentaba explicar Akane con vergüenza, sin saber que decir.

¿Como que no hermanita? Todo un fin de semana a solas con tu prometido y ¿no lo disfrutaron- Decía en son de broma Nabiki.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron por completo sin palabras para decir, la familia ante sus reacciones empujaron aun más la situación.

Ranma ya sin pensar dejó las palabras fluir como el agua en defensa ¡Acaso creen que me gustaría ser visto con una marimacho¿Quien podría siquiera querer casarse con una chica tan horrible como Akane! – Reclamaba el chico cuando un bolso se estrelló sobre su cabeza.

Akane sin ocultar su enojo se disculpó con todos y subió a su cuarto, donde no pudo contener las lágrimas al sentirse nuevamente traicionada por Ranma, creyó que al fin tenían algo en serio, pero al parecer su relación continuaba sin un nombre, había pensado que habían avanzado en algo mas que solo en lo físico pero al parecer no era así.

Cuando Ranma despabiló del golpe y se sintió más estable tomó su bolso y el de Akane y los llevó a su cuarto ignorando a los presentes, mas tarde se encargaría de dárselo a su prometida, ya que al parecer tenían que hablar los dos.

La familia observó la escena entre afligidos y a la vez resignados, ambos padres se largaron a llorar y se abrazaron – ?Buaaa¡Nuestro plan no dio resultadooo- Lloriqueaba Soun

Eso parece Tendo ?Nuestras familias no se unirán- Lloriqueaba Genma

Nodoka vió a los hombres resignada, realmente nunca había apoyado demasiado las ideas de estos, pero había pensado que quizás esta vez podría resultar, lamentablemente al parecer no había sido así. Decidiéndose a tomar cartas en el asunto habló

Ustedes dos, dejen de llorar. Creo que ya no queda nada por hacer. Habrá que seguir con lo que habíamos acordado si las cosas no resultaban- Decía la mujer con resignación.

Ambos hombres se calmaron y tornaron serios, asintiendo.

Nabiki y Kasumi habían regresado a sus labores habituales en el momento que vieron la pelea entre la pareja de prometidos, por lo que permanecían ajenas a lo que se vendría para la pareja de prometidos.

* * *

Akane se había encerrado en su cuarto, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

¡Como pude ser tan tonta! A Ranma no le importo, solo le importa…- Se interrumpía por el llanto – Pensé que ya no habría mas insultos, ni que tendríamos que ocultarnos ¿Será que realmente no quiere ser visto con alguien como Yo? – Decía para si misma con temor en sus palabras.

En eso se escuchó un golpeteo en su puerta –Akane soy Yo, Ranma. Por favor tenemos que hablar-

?Veté¡ No quiero arruinar tu día con mi presencia-

¡Pero Akane, solo fingía no hablaba en serio! Además nunca dijiste que ya no actuaríamos ¿Cómo podría adivinarlo- Decía el chico abatido a través de la puerta.

Al escucharlo Akane se dio cuenta de que en parte estaba en lo correcto –"Ranma tiene razón, quizás si me precipité"- Limpiando sus lagrimas se levantó de la cama y fue abrir la puerta dispuesta a escucharlo.

* * *

Ranma tenía su cabeza recargada en la puerta, esperando hacer entender a su prometida. Cuando no oyó respuesta sintió su corazón en pedazos, resignado comenzó a retirarse de la puerta, cuando esta se abrió dejando a su vista a su prometida.

Ranma Yooo…-

En ese momento Nodoka apareció frente a Ellos –Ranma hijo, Akane, necesitamos que bajen un momento-

Ambos chicos se vieron resignados a seguir su charla mas tarde, pero antes Ranma le entregó su bolso a Akane, aprovechando así de rozar su mano, agradecida lo dejó en su cuarto intentando apagar el sonroje de sus mejillas en el transcurso. Sin cruzar palabras los jóvenes siguieron a Nodoka al primer piso, sin sospechar lo que vendría para Ellos

Cuando llegaron en la mesa se encontraban todos sentados en sus lugares, ambos jóvenes quedaron extrañados al ver las miradas serias tanto de Soun como Genma.

Akane, Ranma, por favor tomen asiento- Ambos chicos se sentaron frente a sus padres – Lo que tenemos que comunicarles es que este es fue nuestro ultimo intento por tratar de unirlos- Ambos chicos se mostraron aliviados –Esperen eso no es todo, hemos conversado con el Sr. y Sra. Saotome y decidimos que por el bien de Ustedes será mejor cancelar de una vez el compromiso -

Ambos chicos quedaron fríos ante la sentencia, sintiéndose completamente vacíos por dentro. No sabían que decir o hacer que evitara las cosas.

En eso Nodoka tomó la palabra –Por lo que Ranma, hijo de ahora en adelante el compromiso oficial por honor será con Ukyo -

Ranma sentía que caía en un vació al igual que Akane, cuando quiso decir algo su padre le interrumpió -Tampoco podemos dejar de lado el futuro de nuestras escuelas- Decía Genma sin perder la seriedad – Así que a cambio de librarlos del compromiso, queremos que Ustedes dos como herederos de nuestra escuela formen una sociedad entre los Saotome y Tendo, eso implicaría que Ranma y Akane se harán cargo del dojo de igual forma para no perder la tradición-

Akane espero te sientas satisfecha, al menos ya no estarás atrapada en un compromiso no deseado, ahora podrás elegir al hombre que será tu esposo- Decía Nabiki

Ranma sintió su estomago retorcer al imaginar a Akane con otro.

Espero estén de acuerdo con esto, ya que habrá unión de familias, al menos que seamos una sociedad ¿Están de acuerdo-

Akane no tenía palabras, guardó silencio imaginando en su mente lo que sería ver a Ranma oficialmente comprometido con Ukyo, además hace tiempo que se había hecho a la idea de que Ranma sería el hombre con quien se casaría y no otro.

Ranma la miraba esperando alguna queja o reclamo que indicara que Akane tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la decisión, mas esta se mantenía en silencio, malinterpretándolo habló con seriedad – Esta bien, que así sea-

Para Akane fue como si le dispararan directo al corazón, Ranma estaba de acuerdo, este sin decir mas nada se levantó de su lugar y sin mirar a nadie se disculpó para retirarse

–Bueno si esto es todo, me retiro, estoy cansado y quisiera dormir un rato-

Akane le siguió disimuladamente con la mirada, cuando logró salir de sus dolorosos pensamientos regresó su atención a los presentes queriendo aclarar una duda – ¿Quiere decir ya no vivirán con nosotros- Preguntaba viendo a su Tía Nodoka.

Seguiremos aquí querida, pero solo por un tiempo, ya va siendo hora de regresar a nuestra casa- Decía Nodoka sin notar el ligero alivio en la joven

Akane estaba aliviada y a la vez compungida, aunque Ranma no viviría con Ukyo pronto se terminaría yendo a su propia casa con sus padres ya que nada lo ligaba a la casa Tendo más que una sociedad.

Intentando parecer tranquila se levantó de su lugar –Si eso es todo creo que regresaré a mi cuarto- Dejando el lugar tan rápido como pudo.

La familia siguió su charla de cómo harían todo sin prestar mayor atención a las reacciones de los chicos.

Por el momento sería importante mantener esto en secreto ¿Escuchaste Nabiki- Decía Soun seriamente a su hija mediana.

¿Por qué me lo dices papí Decía la joven intentando parecer inocente.

Porque debemos preparar todo, y si Ukyo se enterara es capaz de venir a reclamar a Ranma de inmediato, sin dejarnos asegurar las cosas antes- Respondió Nodoka de manera amorosa y segura mientras continuaba –Además confió en que Nabiki no dirá nada a nadie ¿cierto querida-

Nabiki asintió sonriente, dejando tranquilos a los demás miembros, quienes imaginaban que la joven no sería capaz de desafiar la confianza de su Tia.

La mediana de las Tendo se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde sacó de su bolsillo un buen fajo de billetes –Es un trato Tia, no diré nada a nadie- Decía con avaricia, mientras contaba una y otra vez el dinero.

Continuará…

* * *

**_Riosaku_**

Hola! Primero pido disculpas por la tardanza, solo espero que les agradara el capitulo completo, necesito sus opiniones al respecto si?

Quiero agradecerles por sus animos y la paciencia que me tienen al esperar, intentare no demorar en lo que siga.

La verdad es bastante complejo escribir ese tipo de escenas ya que me gusta que entreguen sentimientos a quien las lea, espero asi haya sido y no haber ofendido o desilusionado a nadie.

Bueno me despido y prometo esforzarme por entregar pronto el siguiente cap.

Y espero sus reviews si? Por favor jeje

Sayounara!


	9. Capitulo Nueve

Nota: Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi

_**"Una Relacion Sin Nombre"** _

_-Por el momento sería importante mantener esto en secreto ¿Escuchaste Nabiki?- Decía Soun seriamente a su hija mediana. _

_-¿Por qué me lo dices papá?- Decía la joven intentando parecer inocente. _

_-Porque debemos preparar todo, y si Ukyo se enterara es capaz de venir a reclamar a Ranma de inmediato, sin dejarnos asegurar las cosas antes- Respondió Nodoka de manera amorosa y segura mientras continuaba –Además confió en que Nabiki no dirá nada a nadie ¿cierto querida?- _

_Nabiki asintió sonriente, dejando tranquilos a los demás miembros, quienes imaginaban que la joven no sería capaz de desafiar la confianza de su Tia. _

_La mediana de las Tendo se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde sacó de su bolsillo un buen fajo de billetes –Es un trato Tia, no diré nada a nadie- Decía con avaricia, mientras contaba una y otra vez el dinero. _

**Capitulo 9 **

Al estar en su cuarto, Akane se lanzó sobre su cama y escondió el rostro en la almohada, repasando en su mente lo sucedido una y otra vez, sentía que le habían arrancado un pedazo de su corazón.

"Ranma prometido de Ukyo… Cuando Ella lo sepa no lo dejará en paz"- Pensaba la chica –"Encima Ranma va y acepta sin problema alguno ¿Porqué? No lo entiendo. Ahora ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?"- Ya no sabía que pensar ¿porque siempre las cosas tenían que ser tan complejas entre Ellos? queriendo alivianar el dolor de su corazón se abandonó al llanto hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

Ranma por su parte se había escabullido al escondrijo secreto en el tejado, esperando esclarecer su mente.

¡Rayos¡¿Y ahora que! Justo cuando las cosas entre nosotros estaban mejorando- En eso recordó la actitud de Akane ante la noticia - Lo que no entiendo es porque no se opuso, pensé que le importaba lo que tenemos. Encima cuando U-chan se entere no me dejará tranquilo – Decía para si con frustración, cuando se dio cuenta de algo- Ahora que lo pienso, donde viviremos ¿Será que regresaremos donde mamá? Entonces ¿Quién vigilará a Akane? No es que no confíe en Ella pero… después de todo lo que ha pasado me será imposible estar lejos de Ella- Divagaba el chico, mientras mantenía vivo en su mente el recuerdo de sus momentos juntos, en especial el del día anterior, tan embebido estaba en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta el sueño tomó terreno en Él, quedando profundamente dormido, sin dejar de mostrar la sonrisa en su rostro al revivir en su sueño lo vivido y aprendido junto a Akane.

* * *

Cuando Ranma despertó ya era hora de cenar, decidido se levantó de su lugar con una sola idea en mente, bueno quizás dos –Hablaré con Akane, pero antes preguntaré a Kasumi por la cena-

Y saliendo de su escondite fue a dar un vistazo en la cocina donde Kasumi preparaba la comida – Ranma, la cena estará lista en una hora mas menos, lamento la demora pero con todo lo sucedido me retrasé un poco- Se disculpaba la amable Kasumi

No hay cuidado Kasumi, puedo esperar- Decía mientras pensaba – "Bueno eso me deja solo una cosa por hacer"- Y dando media vuelta se dirigió al cuarto de su ex prometida.

Mientras, Kasumi seguía preguntándose si la decisión de los mayores había sido la correcta, solo esperaba que así fuera.

* * *

En el cuarto de Akane, esta dormía profundamente por lo que no sintió cuando Ranma entró por su ventana con sigilo.

Este se acercó a la cama, sin dejar de verla mientras pensaba con molestia -"¿Como puede estar tranquila después de todo lo sucedido¡Esa tonta de Akane!"-

Sin darse cuenta pisó algo tirado en piso perdiendo completamente el equilibrio y cayendo sobre Ella, quedando su rostro sepultado en la almohada junto al rostro de la joven, quien ante el alboroto comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Al principio al ver a su prometido sobre Ella se sintió enternecida, hasta que recordó los últimos sucesos de ese día.

¡Que crees que estas haciendo en mi cuarto!- Cuando pensaba golpearlo Ranma detuvo su mano y tapó su boca.

Baja la voz o te escucharan- Decía Ranma intentando calmarla.

Akane se calmó viendo que exageraba con su reacción asintió, mas siguió molesta.

Bueno di que quieres, es casi hora de la cena- Decía la chica sin esconder su enojo.

Ranma notando su actitud frunció el ceño – ¿Se puede saber porque estas enojada ahora?-

Akane se molestó aún más por su cinismo - ¿Cómo que porque¡¿Acaso te parece poco lo de hoy!-

¿Lo de hoy¡Pero si fuiste Tú quien estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión de Ellos!-

A pesar de que discutían mantenían el tono de su voz a un nivel que los demás no pudieran notar.

¿Yooo¡Que Yo sepa, fuiste Tú quien dijo que aceptaba y no Yo!- Decía aún mas molesta la joven.

¡Pero fue por ti!- Decía Ranma, dejando a una Akane confundida - ¡Porque no mostraste estar en desacuerdo cuando nos preguntaron!-

¡Si no dije nada es porque las palabras no me salían tonto¡¿Como pudiste pensar que Yo estaría de acuerdo con algo así!- En eso la molestia de Akane desapareció y fue reemplazada por la tristeza – Pero bueno… ya no hay nada que hacer, las cosas están hechas, ya no estamos comprometidos y tendrás que casarte con Ukyo-

Eso parece- Decía Ranma también cabizbajo

En sus pensamientos Akane divagaba –"Si tan solo les hubiéramos contado sobre nosotros… ¿Pero que les diríamos? Familia, Ranma y Yo tenemos algo, disculpen que no les diga que es, pero ni Yo lo se… ¿Que tonto no?"- Con ese último pensamiento en su mente dijo lo que en esos momentos le pareció mas sensato - Quizás sea mejor dejar las cosas así y olvidar lo que alguna vez pasó entre nosotros-

Ranma no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sin contener el impulso la tomó por los hombros con molestia -¿Cómo que olvidar Akane¡¿Acaso crees que quiero hacer algo así¡ - Decía levantando la voz, para luego razonar y verla temeroso y dolido - ¿Realmente es lo que quieres?-

Akane decidió mantenerse sincera, ya no quería mentir –Claro que no… Pero es lo único que podemos hacer ¿no? – En eso su pensamiento siguió corriendo – "No puedo exigirle que contemos lo que tenemos, con la actitud que tuvo hoy cuando llegamos me dejó claro que no quiere que lo sepan" –

El chico también tenía sus pensamientos en la mente – "Si tan solo fuera fácil contar la verdad a todos, pero eso de seguro nos traería mas problemas y no quiero poner en peligro a Akane, además Ella nunca ha siquiera insinuado el querer decirlo…" – Cuando vió que no tenía una respuesta que ayudara – La verdad no lo sé ¡Rayos! Si tan solo pudiéramos separar lo que tenemos de todo -

Al escucharlo Akane tuvo una ocurrencia – ¿Y porque no podemos?-

Ranma no creyendo lo que oía se hizo el desentendido - ¿A que te refieres Akane?-

Lo que oyes Ranma ¿Quien dice que no podemos separar una cosa con la otra y seguir lo de nosotros como si nada?-

El chico al ver que no había escuchado mal sintió que su corazón se aceleraba – ¿Crees poder hacerlo Akane?-

No lo sé, pero no hay otra salida por ahora- Decía la joven con una sonrisa, para luego enseriarse de nuevo - Bueno, a no ser que no quieras-

Ranma por su parte sentía ligera desilusión en su interior y pensaba –Claro que hay otra opción Akane, pero veo que no estas dispuesta a hacer publica nuestra relación…- Mas cuando escuchó lo último de su prometida reaccionó enseguida -¡Claro que quiero!- Y soltando sus hombros la estrecho entre sus brazos. Se sentía aliviado al saber que Akane no lo dejaría y que podrían seguir juntos aunque fuera en secreto –Entonces seguiremos como estamos… Nadie debe enterarse-

La joven aun se mantenía un poco dudosa ante su propia idea, pero al imaginar lo que sería estar sin Él, recuperó su seguridad y asintió, sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias que esto traería.

Ranma soltó un poco su abrazo, para llevar una mano a su rostro, acunó su mejilla en esta perdiéndose en su mirada, para luego besarla tiernamente.

Akane correspondió devolviendo el beso con la misma ternura, quedando así sellado un nuevo pacto entre Ellos.

Después de unos cuantos besos y caricias los jóvenes bajaron a cenar, simulando perfectamente ante toda la familia, ni siquiera Nabiki sospechaba el secreto que ocultaban.

Mientras cenaban los mayores les aclararon como se harían las cosas, dejando a Ranma más tranquilo al saber que seguirían viviendo un tiempo mas ahí, cerca de Akane.

También estuvieron mas tranquilos al saber que Ukyo no se enteraría aún de la decisión tomada ese día hasta que todo estuviera resuelto por completo y mas aun al saber que Nabiki guardaría el secreto.

* * *

Después de la cena y de hacer una que otra cosa los ocupantes del lugar fueron a dormir, el día siguiente era día de escuela los jóvenes de la casa debían ir.

Akane daba vueltas en su cama una y otra vez, habían pasado demasiadas cosas esa última semana y ya no estaba segura de que pensar.

Me pregunto si habré hecho lo correcto… Todo a pasado tan rápido este ultimo tiempo que ya no sé que pensar, Ranma y Yo hemos avanzado demasiado rápido últimamente y aún no sé si significo para Él algo mas que una aventura – Lanzando un suspiro – Si tan solo me aclarara lo que soy para Él, no se porque no puedo preguntárselo de una vez. Solo espero que las cosas salgan bien y no se compliquen más. Bueno se que así será mientras Ukyo no se entere de su titulo como prometida oficial. Realmente no se que voy a hacer cuando se entere -

Akane no entendía porque pero en su interior sentía que el secreto sobre el rompimiento de su compromiso con Ranma no duraría demasiado, mas intentó no hacerle caso.

Después de un rato terminó quedándose dormida, sin descubrir la pequeña figura que la observaba escondida a través de la ventana.

* * *

"Así que chica del mazo ya no ser prometida oficial de Ranma. Si creer que Shampoo dejar en paz tan fácilmente estar equivocada, Akane debe pagar… Y ya saber como"- Pensaba la pequeña gata con una mirada maliciosa mientras se alejaba de la ventana y salía finalmente de la casa Tendo con un solo destino en mente.

Shampoo finalmente había desistido de Ranma después de todo lo ocurrido, por lo que lo único que la ligaba a la pareja en estos momentos era su deseo de venganza más que nada hacia Akane, ya que por su culpa Ranma y ahora Mousse también la habían despreciado.

Le costó convencer a su abuela de aceptar su deseo de no casarse con Ranma sin matarlo, pero después de contarle la historia completa de lo ocurrido esos últimos días la anciana aceptó, mas no regresarían a su pueblo por el momento ya que el negocio iba bien y la anciana realmente se divertía en esa loca ciudad, además Mousse continuaba desaparecido y aunque no lo admitiera no quería abandonarlo ya que algo de aprecio le había ganado.

Aunque Shampoo se había dedicado la mayor parte del tiempo para espiar el Dojo Tendo buscando alguna artimaña que le sirviera para dañar a Akane, también había pasado gran parte de su tiempo rastreando al chico pato, mas su esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

Cuando la pequeña felina llegó a su destino dejó ver una maliciosa sonrisa al descubrir que las luces aun estaban encendidas indicando que su ocupante permanecía despierta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salto a una de las ventanas que estaban abiertas y entró dispuesta a realizar sus planes como lo tenía pensado.

* * *

Al día siguiente tanto los jóvenes del Dojo Tendo hicieron su camino habitual a la escuela.

Cuando llegaron saludaron sus respectivos amigos, cuando una voz llamó la atención de todos.

¡Ran-chan¡¡Estoy muy contenta!- Decía Ukyo mientras se abrazaba al chico cariñosamente.

Tanto Ranma como Akane se sobresaltaron y dieron un vistazo a Nabiki quien se encogió de hombros también desconcertada avisando que Ella no había dicho nada.

Akane no entendiendo mucho salió a la defensiva –¡Deja en paz a Ranma Ukyo, estamos en medio del patio y todos están viendo!-

Ukyo al escucharla no soltó a Ranma pero si volteó a verla con una sonrisa triunfante – Eso no importa, Ran-chan y Yo nos vamos a casar y estoy en todo mi derecho de abrazarlo. Además eso a ti ya no incumbe, ya supe que el compromiso entre Ustedes ha sido anulado y que solo Yo soy su prometida oficial-

Ranma y Akane quedaron fríos ¿Cómo había sido posible que Ukyo se enterara de la situación tan luego? Nadie sabía nada, solo los miembros de la familia y por la reacción de Nabiki ella realmente no había sido.

¿Como lo supiste Ukyo?- Preguntaba Ranma mientras se soltaba de su abrazo.

Eso no importa Ran-chan, ahora solo importa que te mudes de una vez de la casa de Akane ya no tienes nada mas que hacer ahí- Decía la joven emocionada.

Akane sintió que su corazón comenzaba a trizarse, su mayor temor se estaba cumpliendo y no había nada por hacer.

Mira Ukyo no creo que este sea el mejor momento para hablar de estas cosas, será mejor que vayamos a clases, en el almuerzo hablaremos- Y sin dejarla responder saltó de su lado entrando finalmente en el edificio.

Akane simulando calma siguió su camino hacia el edificio, aunque por dentro se derrumbaba poco a poco. La paranoia comenzaba a apoderarse de su mente, trayéndole una que otra idea ¿Y si Ranma realmente era feliz de casarse con Ukyo¿Y si Él la olvidaba? Quizás este era el final para ambos. No sintiéndose con los ánimos para enfrentar la primera clase desvió sus pasos hacia el tejado de la escuela, esperando lograr despejar todas esas inseguridades que la invadían.

Al llegar al lugar se sintió aliviada al no ver a nadie, directamente dirigió sus pasos al borde para respirar el aire de la mañana.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando alguien se acerco detrás de Ella y la rodeó con sus brazos susurrándole al oído – Pensé que nadie vendría a este lugar siendo hora de clases-

Akane se impresionó y sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza –Ranma… Creí que estarías ya en el salón- Decía la joven sin poder ocultar su aflicción en sus palabras, mientras apoyaba su cabeza hacia atrás quedando mejilla a mejilla con Ranma que apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Esa era la idea principal, pero sin darme cuenta mis pasos me trajeron aquí, cuando escuché la puerta me escondí pensando que podría haber sido Ukyo, no sabes la satisfacción que me dio al ver que eras Tú- Decía el chico mientras besaba tiernamente su cuello.

Akane movió su cabeza de manera de facilitarle su acceso disfrutando de la caricia, mientras hablaba - ¿Cómo pudo haberse enterado?-

Ranma dejando sus ministerios volvió a apoyarse en su hombro, estrechándola aun mas contra Él –No lo sé, pero al parecer Nabiki queda fuera de sospechas-

Akane sin moverse de su posición apoyó sus manos en las manos del chico que permanecían sobre su estomago – Es cierto, Ella estaba quizás tan sorprendida como nosotros-

¡Rayos¡Porque siempre tienen que complicarse tanto las cosas!- Refunfuñaba el chico molesto.

Notando el comportamiento de Ranma, Akane eligió sus palabras para calmarlo –Vamos Ranma, recuerda que quedamos en que eso no afectará nuestra… lo que tenemos- Decía la joven sin encontrar palabras para describir la relación que había entre Ellos.

El chico recordando el pacto que habían hecho se calmó un poco, separándose de Ella y tomándola por los hombros la hizo dar vuelta de manera que quedaran cara a cara

¿Estas segura que quieres seguir nuestros encuentros en secreto?- Decía el chico queriendo aplacar todas sus dudas.

Claro Ranma- En eso sintió temor -¿Acaso ya no quieres seguir?-

No, no es eso, es solo que…- Sin encontrar las palabras correctas se decidió por besarla en los labios como una respuesta – "…Es solo que sería mas fácil si les contáramos la verdad a nuestra familia…"- Pensaba Ranma apesadumbrado, sin saber que Akane pensaba exactamente lo mismo, mas ninguno se atrevía a decirlo al otro por temor a arruinar las cosas.

Akane correspondió su beso en seguida disfrutando de la calidez de su boca sobre la suya.

Ranma la abrazó de la cintura ahondando un poco más el contacto entre Ellos.

En esos momentos la campana del reloj dio el toque para entrar a clases, difícilmente Akane rompió el contacto y habló – Ranma será mejor que vayamos a clases, si faltamos ambos Ukyo puede sospechar y no nos conviene-

Viendo resignado que Akane tenía razón asintió dejándola salir de sus brazos – Esta bien. Vamos-

Ambos jóvenes hicieron su camino hacia el salón, mientras se ponían de acuerdo en que dirían a Ukyo lo mismo que dijeron a Ellos sus padres esperando calmarla sobre el asunto.

Antes de llegar al salón se separaron y entraron por separados, mas aunque sirvió para no levantar sospechas igual fueron sacados del salón por llegar tarde, quedando fuera sosteniendo los baldes de agua.

* * *

A la hora de almuerzo Ranma, Akane y Ukyo se ubicaron bajo a un árbol.

Akane intentaba contener sus celos por las atenciones que daba la cocinera de okonomiyaki a Ranma.

Y dime Ran-chan ¿cuando te vienes a vivir conmigo?-

Espera un poco Ukyo, no puedo hacer eso- Decía el chico en respuesta.

¿Y porque no? Si viviste con Akane cuando estaban prometidos ¿porque no puedes bajo el mío? -

Akane viendo que Ranma tenía problemas para zafarse del lío intervino – Ukyo no se como te habrás enterado de la situación, pero aunque tengas razón en tus exigencias, no es a Ranma a quien debes reclamarle sino a su madre, que es quien a tomado las riendas del asunto-

Ukyo vió a los chicos confundida -¿Pero que es lo que Ella quiere?-

Según mi madre, seguiremos con los Tendo hasta que la casa de Ella este completamente reparada y luego nos iremos con Ella- Decía el chico ya mas claro en que decir.

¿Pero porque tienes que vivir con Akane este tiempo¿Por qué no se vienen conmigo?- Decía Ukyo con insistencia, Ranma otra vez se quedó sin respuesta.

Akane nuevamente salió en defensa – Ukyo, seamos razonables, tu casa no es muy grande que digamos ¿Dónde acomodarías a la familia de Ranma?-

Ukyo pensó en las palabras de Akane descubriendo que esta tenía razón – Es cierto… Esta bien, entonces seguirás viviendo con los Tendo, ya tendremos tiempo para disfrutar juntos Ran-chan – Decía la joven amorosamente.

En ese momento la campana que daba termino a la hora de almuerzo sonó haciendo que dejaran la conversación hasta ahí, y regresaran a sus aulas.

Ranma y Akane se sintieron aliviados al ver que se les había dado fácil por momento.

Sin notarlo nadie una pequeña gata púrpura vigilaba desde una rama, molesta al ver que su plan no estaba causando el efecto que quería, en su mente maquinaba lentamente otra idea para hacer sufrir a Akane. Viendo que no había mucho que hacer se fué, dispuesta a buscar nuevamente a Mousse si es que aun permanecía en Nerima.

* * *

Pasaron los días y las cosas no variaban mucho, aunque Ukyo estaba mas apegada a Ranma Akane había logrado contener sus celos e inseguridades al margen, en especial por los intentos de Ranma de buscar el momento que fuera posible para encontrarse con Ella y besarla y acariciarla mostrando su interés por Ella, sin que Ukyo siquiera lo sospechara.

Shampoo que los había vigilado todos esos días sin ser descubierta comprendió que aunque Ranma y Akane ya no estuvieran juntos, al vivir bajo el mismo techo sin Ukyo alrededor a cada momento podrían encontrar como estar juntos y felices.

Eso le trajo una idea a la mente ¿Y si Ukyo viviera con Ellos? Dispuesta a probar si esto funcionara salió en seguida en busca de la cocinera de okonomiyaki esperando lograr manipularla en su ventaja.

Para su suerte nadie había descubierto hasta ahora que quien había dicho todo a Ukyo era Ella, es más se sentía muy molesta al darse cuenta que ni siquiera se habían acordado de Ella en ese tiempo, hasta Mousse había salido en una charla de Akane con su hermana mayor, preguntando si lo había visto últimamente.

Ya ver Akane, Shampoo no darse por vencida tan fácilmente- Decía la chica para si misma mientras llegaba al hogar de Ukyo.

Flashback

Miaauuuu- Se escucha un maullido desde la ventana del cuarto de Ukyo, quien al mirar reconoció en seguida a su rival Shampoo.

¿Shampoo¿Qué haces aquí¿Acaso quieres que peleemos?-

La pequeña felina negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a Ukyo, quien al ver que venía en son de paz fue por un poco de agua caliente para chica.

Cuando regresó la mojó y le pasó un kimono para que se cubriera.

Gracias-Decía Shampoo ya en forma humana.

No es nada, ahora ¿puedes decir que rayos haces en mi casa a estas horas?-

Shampoo venir a dar información importante a cocinera de okonomiyaki-

Ukyo la vió sospechosa – ¿Tu? Informándome a mi¿Y sobre que?-

Sobre ai… quiero decir Ranma- Ukyo se extrañó al escucharla nombrar al chico por su nombre mas siguió escuchando – Ranma ya no estar prometido con chica del mazo, ahora Ukyo ser prometida oficial de Ranma-

La cocinera no sabía como reaccionar, esto debía ser alguna treta de la amazona – Y si eso fuera verdad ¿Por qué me lo estas diciendo a mi y no estas intentando llevártelo a China como siempre haces?-

Porque Shampoo ya no querer a Ranma como esposo. Ahora Shampoo tener otros intereses. Y como te considero mejor rival que chica del mazo y chica loca, decidí dar una mano-

Ukyo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, mas el hecho de pensar que Ranma ya no estaba prometido a nadie mas que a Ella la hacia regocijarse internamente. Estudiando las expresiones de Shampoo y sus palabras, terminó cediendo.

Si es así como dices, entonces cuéntamelo todo-

La amazona se dispuso a contarle todo lo que habían dicho los mayores de esa casa, incitándola de vez en cuando a ser insistente con lo de su relación con Ranma.

Fin flashback

Llegando a su destino la chica gato fue directo a buscar agua caliente para transformarse.

Cuando Ukyo la vió la recibió con muchos ánimos.

¡Shampoo¿Que tal? No esperaba tenerte de visita-

Shampoo ya humana se acerco a la joven y saludó comenzando una charla y preguntándole como estaba yendo todo con Ranma, aunque ya lo supiera. Ukyo inocentemente contaba todo emocionada.

Cuando llegó a la parte en que Ranma viviría en la casa Tendo hasta que la casa de la madre estuviera lista Shampoo decidió actuar.

Asi que Ranma seguir en casa Tendo-

Si. Me encantaría tenerlo conmigo pero aquí no hay el espacio suficiente como allá-

Ser cierto, Dojo Tendo tener bastante espacio, incluso estando familia Saotome viviendo ahí, aun quedar espacio- Decía la chica con malicia esperando la chica mordiera el anzuelo.

Ukyo quedó pensativa en sus palabras teniendo finalmente una idea –Sabes tienes razón, esa casa es bastante grande. Quizás podría ir a vivir allá mientras Ranma permanezca ahí-

¿Y quien ver negocio y casa mientras?- Preguntaba la chica esperando solucionar todas la trabas antes que la chica fuera a visitar a su futura suegra y tuviera respuesta a todo.

Tienes razón…-

¿No tener ayudante?-

Al escucharla Ukyo tuvo una idea - ¡Es cierto! Konatsu puede preocuparse por el lugar! Además puedo venir siempre que quiera, total no estaría tan lejos. Entonces esta decido, mañana mismo iré al dojo Tendo a comunicarles mi idea-

Shampoo no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que su plan corría como esperaba, luego de conversar un tiempo mas con la chica se despidió y regresó al Nekohanten.

* * *

Al día siguiente Ranma y Akane se encontraban en su escondite sobre el tejado, después de haber simulado que salían a correr como todas las mañanas cada uno por su lado.

Ranmaa…- Decía la joven con respiración agitada, mientras era prisionera entre la pared y Ranma.

Ranma dejó de besar su cuello y detuvo el movimiento de sus manos que en esos momentos se encontraban por debajo de la camisa de Akane acariciando por sobre el brasier los pechos de la joven, y mirándola a los ojos dejó ver la pasión que lo inundaba en esos instantes -¿Qué pasa Akane?- Preguntó Ranma estabilizando un poco su respiración.

Será…mejor… regresar o sospecharan- Respondía la joven intentando de estabilizar su respiración.

Ranma dejó de mirarla y regresó su cabeza al cuello de la joven donde comenzó a dar ligeros mordiscos a su piel mientras hablaba azotando la piel de la joven con su tibio aliento haciéndola estremecer – Esta bien…- Y dejando sus ministerios tanto de su boca como de sus manos, la tomó de la cintura y le dio un último beso.

Que ambos disfrutaron como pudieron esperando aplacar sus deseos hasta su próximo encuentro.

Cuando salieron sigilosamente de su escondrijo ambos tomaron caminos diferentes para poder despejarse un poco y regresar a casa como si nada.

La primera en entrar a la casa fue Akane quien se quedó de pie en la entrada al ver al invitado que conversaba amenamente con la madre de Ranma, mas lo que extrañó a la chica fue que también estaban presentes su padre, como el padre de Ranma.

¡Ah! Akane querida, Ukyo vino de visita- Decía con amabilidad la madre de Ranma, aunque algo en su rostro dijo a Akane que no se trataba de una simple visita.

Intentando no mostrar su desconcierto Akane saludó a Ukyo como si nada y se disculpo yendo a la cocina por un vaso con agua.

Al rato llegó Ranma quien al igual de Akane no entendía bien que pasaba, pero a diferencia de Akane a Él le exigieron que permaneciera con Ellos, ya que el asunto que hablaban también le concernía.

Ranma debió tomar asiento junto a Ukyo, quien lo tomó del brazo en seguida mostrando felicidad.

El chico ya confundido por completo preguntó - ¿Se puede saber que es lo que esta pasando?-

Ambos hombres mayores de la familia lanzaron un suspiro resignados, en cuanto a Nodoka, esta mantenía una hermosa sonrisa, no dándose vuelta en rodeos se dispuso a responder a su hijo.

Ranma querido, lo que pasa es que estábamos hablando con Ukyo de su compromiso contigo y como creemos que debes pasar tiempo con tu prometida, hemos pensado que quizás Ukyo podría venirse a vivir al Dojo Tendo mientras estamos aquí ¿Qué te parece?-

Ranma sintió que le habían lanzado un balde de agua fría, no sabía que decir, en casa era casi las únicas veces que lograba estar con Akane, si Ukyo se iba a vivir con Ellos no habría momento disponible para estar con Ella.

Inmediatamente busco una excusa –Pero ¿Y quien atenderá el local si vives aquí U-chan?-

Ukyo ya teniendo una solución para eso dijo –No te preocupes Ran-chan Konatsu se encargará del negocio, además puedo ir y venir cuando desee, no estamos lejos tampoco-

El chico quedó sin palabras, cuando pensó en otro inconveniente – Pero mamá esta es la casa del Señor Tendo¿no sería demasiado aprovechado traer a alguien más a esta casa? Ya con papá hay poca comida imagínate otra persona mas-

Bueno esa era una de las razones principales de porque no queríamos que Ukyo se enterara antes de que nos fuéramos a nuestra casa, pero como ya se ha enterado y a parte tiene una buena solución, decidí hablar con el señor Tendo y quedamos en que Ukyo pagará una pequeña contribución para la casa que es mas de lo que nosotros hacemos. Además como tiene su negocio de comida de vez en cuando traerá Ella la cena-

Ranma estaba derrotado, ya no tenía más que decir, no queriendo que su mejor amiga notara su descontento, simuló la mejor sonrisa que le fue posible mientras pensaba – "¿Qué pensará Akane de todo esto? "- Notando que la joven escuchaba todo desde la cocina.

* * *

Mientras, Akane que permanecía escuchando todo desde la cocina, apenas y lograba digerir la noticia, ahora como podrían reunirse en secreto con Ranma, si cuando Ukyo estaba con ellos en la escuela apenas y los dejaba solos un momento, el solo pensar en como sería teniéndola viviendo con Ellos hacía que su corazón se retorciera de tristeza por solo imaginarlo.

Dando un ultimo vistazo a la sala, vió a Ukyo apoyada en Ranma, quien asentía a todo lo que las mujeres decían sin problema alguno.

Los celos y la inseguridad comenzaron a surgir en Ella, mas con todas sus fuerzas los apaciguó, decidiendo que lo mejor sería ir a tomar un baño y no quedarse mirando algo que la haría pensar cosas que no son ¿O si?

Continuará….

Riosaku

Hola! Que tal les pareció?

Perdonen la demora pero como pueden ver he logrado darbuena actualizacion de cada uno de mis fics, espero ya despues de esta semana tener mas tiempo y asi poder actualizar constantemente.

Les agradesco todas sus reviews, y espero sigan siendo tan sinceros como hasta ahora en sus opiniones ok?

Dedico este cap a mi querida amigaAyame quien me mantuvo con los animos para lograr actualizar hoy jeje.

Nos vemos en el proximo cap


End file.
